The Customer is Always Right
by Aya Falkner
Summary: In a night out with friends, Serena finds herself in a bit of a pickle. Luckily, she is saved by a very handsome, mysterious man. But what happens when Serena learns that the man in her dreams is none other than the womanizing philanthropists, Darien Shields? Will she allow herself to fall in love or will she run while she still can?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow SM fanfictionites! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction posting! It is complete but I am currently going over the pages, proof reading and breaking it up into chapters. I hope to get some feedback if it is only to say you read it. This story is a bit cliché I guess but when I write something it is usually cause the story itself keeps playing in my head over and over again until I write it down. So in a way this is more for me than it is for you ^_~. Any ways, I'm sure you guys didn't click this link to read my babbling, so here it is, The Customer is Always Right.

**The Customer is Always Right**

**Aya Falkner**

**CH. 1**

**So it begins...**

WAH WAH WAH WAH! Was the first time Serena heard as consciousness did more than softly return to her, it punched her in the gut. The 22 year old was quickly sitting up and finding her alarm. She beat the off button into submission and allowed her heart to slow. She hated awaking with a heart attack every morning, but not being a morning person, Serena found it was the only way she would get up in the morning. Once her pulse had returned to normal, she slung the covers off of her body and headed into her bathroom. Before she got dressed, she paused at her mirror and looked at her naked form. Her pale skin matched that of the moon when it is full and her golden tresses fell in soft waves to her waist. She couldn't help but pick at her flaws, ones that only she truly saw. She was just like any other woman, they are their own worse critics. Serena signed to herself in resignation as she gave up on her reflection. She dressed quickly in a pair of light denim Capri shorts that stopped just below the knee and a white tank top. She threw on a loose t-shirt that was tie-died and cut so it fell off one of shoulders. It had a picture of a steaming coffee cup and a beer mug side by side on the front and a name printed at the top in big black letters that read "Sweet Nectar of Life". Serena made herself a bowl of cereal then ducked out her window onto the fire escape to eat it. The sun had not yet peaked up over the high rises and the air was a thick dull gray, but the city of New York was already buzz with life. It's one of the things she missed about this city, it truly never sleeps. Her spoon clattered in her empty bowl and she raised her arm to glance at her watch. "Shit!" She was going to be late. With a deft move, she ducked back into her apartment, slipped on a pair of bright pink converses, slipped her purse over her body, and locked the door.

Serena tried to read her book as she swayed back and forth on the subway, but she found herself secretly people watching. The current cargo varied from over privileged, high society kids on their way to school to tired, third shift workers catching some sleep on their way home. It angered her how little two particular girls seemed to care that the poor woman near them was trying to sleep as they gossiped loudly about their disappointments in life. The current blow to their egos was the lack of understanding one of their parent's had towards the girl's need for another nose job.

"See look at this hack job?! I wish my parents cared more. They didn't even take the guy to court, they just settled for a million. A MILLION, can you believe that crap! I look like a monster and that wack job gets to keep ruining faces!"

Serena looked closely at her nose. She couldn't see anything wrong with it. Clearly the girl had no clue that at her age her nose would look completely different by the time she turned 18. She giggled at the thought of telling the girl this, but she did nothing. She had seen way too many videos on Youtube of "subway confrontations". Serena put her book away and began the task of french braiding all of her, still damp, hair. What she would do with a million dollars...she would product her music that's for sure. Barissta by day, singer song writer by night, Serena dreamed of the day she could afford to do her true calling for a living.

Serena pushed through the masses of people as she rushed to "The Nectar", cursing the subway's inability to ever have a stop that wasn't closer than three blocks form her destinations. Breathless, she put her key in the door and pushed her way in. The air conditioned, dimly lit room reeked of coffee and sweets, instantly calming her already frayed nerves. She could tell today was going to be a long day. It was a good thing she loved her job. Her lifelong friend Mina and the owner, Mina's brother Andrew who was like her brother, where use to her strange eccentricities since they had all grown up together. Along with the pastry chief, Lita, who did things to cupcakes that would make Gods cry from the pleasure, the four were almost always there and had all become close friends. The best part was that Andrew let her play her music there once a week, she had even developed a small but faithful fan club. Smooth jazz played softly over the speakers now as Mina was setting the place up sliding deletable pastries into the display. Mina had golden tan skin and long strawberry blonde hair that stopped mid back. When her summer tan faded, she could be Serena's sister.

"Serena! Right on time!"

"I'm ten minutes late, Mina."

"I know, but for you that's on time!"

"Oh, har, har, har!"

Serena pinned her name tag on and began setting up the gigantic espresso machine and drip coffee. Lita suck her head out from the kitchen in back. Lita was a good foot taller than her with lightly olive skin and long honey brown hair that fell just past her shoulders.

"Good morning Serena!"

"Good morning! Any new creations today?"

"I had a dream last night about this cake I have to try now. It was a rum cake that I covered in a chocolate gamache..."  
"Lita, Lita please. You are making me hungry. Stop talking and start making!" Mina begged.

"Yeah, tell us what it is while we are eating it!" Serena added.

"Okay, okay," then disappeared into the kitchen again.

"I'm pretty sure I've gained weight since moving back here and taking this job!" Serena wined.

"I gained at least five when I first started. But I'm glad you came back!" Mina said with a wink.

Serena moved to California for college, but after four years she found she actually missed the rain. So she took her degree and ran back home. Believe it or not, she found people in Cali to be more superficial than the ones in NYC. It was full of even more rich kids, complaining about their nose jobs.

As the clock hit 8 a.m. Serena unlocked the door to allow the caffeine addicts deprived of their daily dose in. The place was soon filled with suits as they shouted out their orders. This was the part of the day that Serena thrived in. It was high adrenaline as she slung out one order after another. It always lasted an hour but it was total chaos the entire time. Most of them where regulars and Serena didn't even need to hear their orders. Many just simply said "Hello" to her and gave money to Mina. Even in the sea of suits it wasn't hard to spot Amy, one of their regulars, with her short, dark blue head poking out in the crowd. Amy worked for some big corporation but Serena didn't know the name of the place. All she knew was it was some business that boomed to life while she was away. In the four years it had managed to have it's finger in almost every big business in New York. It sounded like an evil corporation to her as most corporations did. But I guess it can't be too bad if they let Amy dye her hair that color. As soon as she saw her, Serena began her usual order, even before finishing the ones who had ordered before her. Two large cappuccinos and a large americano with two extra shots of espresso. Amy was sweet but a bit on the quite side, never one to fight for her place in line.

"Hey Amy! Running a bit late today?"

"Yeah. Afraid I'm going to have to be quick today." Amy said sadly.

"Aw no! I'm sorry!" Serena really liked Amy, she was just so sweet and soft spoken. She usually stayed for a few minutes to talk.

"Well, here you!"

"Fast as usual! Thanks, you saved my butt! See you tomorrow."

Amy made it to the door with her heavy order only to have it pushed into her by an over zealous guest entering.

"Dammit!" Coffee scorched her chest and stomach leaving a brown stain down the front of her dress.

"Head to the back Amy, get cleaned up."

Amy had started to cry, "This is just perfect! Now I'm going to be late, my boss is going to kill me!"

'Don't worry Amy, I'll have your order ready by the time you come back, now hit the bathroom!"

The reaction was very out of character for Amy, she was always quite and smiling. Something must be really wrong. Serena quickly assembled another batch of coffee for Amy. The morning rush had died down by now anyways, the only ones left were the writers and those who had nothing else better to do on a Friday morning than sit in a coffee house all day.

Her order was finished when she returned, but she still looked upset. Serena put a gentle hand on hers.

"Amy. What's up? I've never seen you upset, not even when it's raining cats and dogs!"

"We can't all be happy all the time like you Serena."

"..."

"I'm sorry Serena, that was uncalled for. It's just...my boyfriend has been acting weird lately. I think he is going to break up with me." Her eyes filled with tears again. Serena pulled her into the best hug she could with the counter between them.

"That's rough. I know how that feels, trust me!"

"Yeah, we've all been there girl!" Mina added.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys with it. Especially with you guys busy at work." she frowned guiltily.

"Tell you what, why don't you swing by here later when we are off. Around 6? I'll buy you a beer and we can talk about it?"

"Really?!...Okay...I'll see you later then."

Andrew, had arrived just as Amy was collecting her order for the second time and walked past him.

"Tell me Serena, is there anyone who doesn't love you?"

"Hmmmm...record labels?!" She smirked.

"Well I think all that time in California made you soft. You have to be one of the nicest people in New York!"

"Hey!"

Andrew turned to see four, offended eyes on him. "I said ONE of the nicest. I'm looking at the other two!"

"So, what brings you in boss man?"

"Conference call."

"Since when do you have conference calls?" Mina asked with Lita leaning on the counter next to her, both confused.

"Since I hired the three loveliest and most talented ladies and business has been blooming. The Shields Corporation has taken an interest in our little place and wants to invest!"

"Really?!" Mina screamed.

"That's great Andrew!" Lita offered.

"Yeah maybe now you can take that vacation you have been putting off for, how many years now?"

"Oh gosh, how long has this place been open? Yeah Rita is really excited about it too. Maybe now we can afford to put the kids through college. So keep sharp ladies, I hear that if the Shields corp is really interested in a place they tend to swing by and check it out!" Andrew pleaded.

No one, not even Serena realized, that the quickly made americano with two MISSING shots of espresso was on it's way now to the Shields Corporation.

Darien's eyes opened to the sound of his timed, automatic blinds opening. After his morning workout and shower, he put on his robe and sat at a table that had his usual coffee and grapefruit waiting him. He leisurely ate as he read the morning paper. Most people just watched the news these days, but he enjoyed the feeling of the paper in his hands. It was foggy and gray outside, but as he looked down out of his park view apartment he could see cars and people moving around. It's one of the things he loved about this city. It never seemed to sleep. Darien dressed in his three piece, gray Armani suit, taking his time to make sure everything was straight and in order. Darien was the tall, dark, and handsome type with strong facial features, ebony hair, and a slight tan on his skin that suggested that he got out of the city more than others. He took good care of his body and it showed with his broad shoulders and firm chest. An older man, who was steeped in wisdom appeared in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Mr. Shield's? Your car is ready."

"Thank you Richard."

Richard handed him his briefcase and Darien reciprocated with a thankful pat on his shoulder and they walked together to the door.

"Will you be dinning in or out tonight sir?"

"Out. Michelle will be joining me so could you have the car pick us up around 6?"

"Of course sir." A displeased look spread on his face, but he didn't voice a single objection.

"Thank you..."

Darien was just getting settled in his office when his assistant, Amy walked in. She was a pretty young woman with dark blue hair. That's why he hired her though, she had to have some spunk to dye her hair such a color. She was always quite and respectful, which he liked, but if he pushed enough he could get an honest opinion from her. No matter how offensive it was.

"Good morning sir." she muttered as she set his coffee in front of him.

"Good morning Amy. Everything alright? You look a little...frazzled today."

She opened up her blazer to reveal the coffee stain down the front of her dress. He sighed in slight aggitation.

"Take a long lunch today and go home and change. You can take a car if you like. Alright, well what do we have today."

Amy began to ramble off his list of meetings and duties for the day. The two that stood out was a meeting with two possible investments. One was a coffee shop and one was a club. The club was was here to see him, they wanted him to invest, which he was not looking forward to. He preferred it when he picked and sought out his investments. However, the coffee shop was a delight for him. He got his coffee from them everyday and he thought they should be bigger than Starbuck's. It was his idea to invest in them so he had high hopes for it.

"Sir, Mr. Deemond is here."

"Show him in."

Club owners. They always seemed to be so slick and slithery. The man in front of him was no exception. Apparently, the man already owned a "successful" club and wanted to open a few more.

"Look, I know your company doesn't do clubs..."

"That's because clubs come and go."

"But my place is different! Why don't you come and check it out for yourself. I'll put you on the V.I.P. List and if you show up then I'll show you around, but if you don't then no harm done."

"No pressure huh?"

"Exactly."

"I'll think about it. Now if you'll excuse me." He gestured towards the door.

"Yes, yes of course." Mr. Deemond said as he rose and extended his hand. "Thank you for meeting with me today."

"Yes, have a good day."

After he had left, Darien turned to Amy.

"Well what do you think?"

Amy seemed to think about what she was going to say for a minute. Maybe deciding if it was appropriate.

"Just give me your honest opinion."

"He seemed nice enough, but clearly over confident in himself."

"He did seem a bit full of himself didn't he. Have you ever been to his club?"

"I don't really do that. Do you mind if I go to lunch?"

"Fine, I can handle the next meeting."

"Your sure you don't need me?"

"It's just a short conference call. Besides, I'm not afraid of him."

"You would be if he held your livelihood in his hands..." She tensed, fearing she had spoken out of turn.

"I am the one with your livelihood in his hands. You should stop fearing him." And with that he walked to his father's office.

Darien knocked but entered without an answer. His father was on the phone barking at someone. Typical. What was strange was that he seemed to be talking about wall paper.

"Why don't you just put hundred dollar bills on the walls, it would be cheaper!" Then he slammed the phone down.

"This "decorator" your mother hired is going to end up decorating my coffin if she continues to bleed me dry."

"First off, Denise is hardly my mother. She isn't even old enough. And second, that is what you get for giving her the okay to redecorate in the first place. I would thought by now, what with all your marriages, you would have learned to not fall for that trick."

He sighed, "Your right son. Is what is this place we are looking into again?"

"It's called "Sweet Nectar of Life". You've gotten your coffee from there for over a year now father."

"Oh yes, yes that's right. Great cappuccinos."

"Well they sell wine and beer too. They have live music every night as well."

"Have you checked it out yet?"

"No but Amy really likes it and I believe they are a strong investment."

"Whose Amy?"

"My assistant...She brings you your coffee every morning...she has blue hair?"

"AH, yes her. What about that club?"

"No not yet. He put me on the V.I.P. List tonight though,"

"Great. A young single man such as yourself should enjoy something like that."

He didn't fight him on it. Even though he hated clubs he had been looking for an excuse to get out of his "date" with Michelle. They were in an on again off again relationship that he was beginning to grow tire of again. They only got together when he was bored. Michelle was woman from money, the kind of woman his father would approve of. Which is why they probably got together in the first place, but they kept getting back together cause the sex was good.

"I'm ready for lunch, so let's get this call over with." His father stated, uninterested. Looks like I'm going to have to do some convincing on this one.

Andrew emerged from the office well after the lunch rush. Serena, Mina, and Lita were stuffing themselves with the lunch Lita whipped up for them.

"Oh my god, Andrew. You have to try this!" Mina exclaimed.

Lita had made a Pane Ripieno, or stuffed bread for us non gourmets, with sun ripened tomatoes, mozzarella, ad basil pesto and the new cake creation. Andrew did not have to be asked twice.

"So, how did the call go?" Serena asked.

"I think it went well. They are definitely interested. Apparently, they have been getting their coffee from us for a year now and they really like our stuff. Serena, what ever you are doing, keep it up!"

"Your welcome, your welcome. But if you hadn't trusted me more than the evil Starbuck's I wouldn't have made your coffee so amazing."

Andrew nodded as he took his first bite and with a shocked look turned to Lita.

"And you! If you keep this up we will all have gained five pounds like Mina!"

"Hey! You said you couldn't tell!"

"I can't but you still did."

"No one appreciates me." Mina said in mock sadness.

"I'm just kidding Mina! If you hadn't come in and helped fix up the place, I wouldn't have lasted another week."

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did Bro, with the shape this place was in. Seriously, Serena, you should have seen it. Bright red walls and green booths!"

"Shit, really? Andrew you should be ashamed!"

"Yes, and I was. Now get back to work." he said as he made a whip sound and gesture.

As it hit five, the night crowd began to come in. People who had late shifts got coffee and people just getting off work got beer or wine. Both if it had been a rough day. Serena was busy sweeping when Mina stopped her.

"Serena, what are you doing? It's 5:30!"

"Oh crap really." She said glancing at her watch.

"Hurry up and get in the back before he..."

But it was too late. Mr. Deemond walked up to the counter. He wrote gray slacks and a pale pink collar shirt that had too many buttons unbuttoned at the top and revealed his chest hair and gold chain around his neck. His long platinum blonde hair was pulled into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. He looked like a romance novel cover gone horribly wrong and so sleazy. He stopped by every Friday at the same time, trying to get into her pants no matter how many times she told him no.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hello Mr. Deemond."

"Serena, we go through this every day. Just call me Travis. So, you free tonight?"

"Actually I have plans with my friends."

"On a Friday night? So no date then?"

"No not tonight."

"Well if you get lonely, you know your name is always on the list. You can bring your friends if you want!"

"Maybe." She replied handing him his usual.

He made sure to touch her hand as she handed it to him, without taking his eyes off of Serena. Then handed a twenty over to Mina.

"Keep the change. Hope to see you tonight, later beautiful."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Serena began to fidget and shake like she a touched something gross. A few of the other customers watched her and laughed.

"Ug, I feel like I need a shower every time I have to talk to him."

"Serena don't you think your just a bit too picky? He's not that bad." Mina defended.

"Yeah I guess, but something about him bugs me. Maybe it's all his money."

"So now your against rich people?" Lita asked.

"No, just rich people who act rich. You know, like there better than other people. Did you see how he shoved his money in Mina's face? No thank you!"

The girls laughed and shook their heads, but they wouldn't find it so amusing if it was bugging them like he did her.

"I'm done for the day Amy."

"Alright Mr. Shield."

"Oh, and the coffee today was weak. You should tell them that they should pay more attention and get an order right. Especially on that hasn't changed in a year or they might lose my business."

The elevators doors shut before Amy could say anything.

Serena was just clocking out when Amy walked in. She was so glad she came, she could tell that the girl really needed a friend right now. Serena didn't know if she had any, a girl as sweet as her had to but Serena liked her too much to let her possible other friends have her tonight.

"Hey, Lita? You gonna take a break from your hubby tonight and join us?"

"Oh, I can't. Nick is going out of town on Tuesday so we are going to...pack."

Mina emerged from the bathroom. "Yeah right. Keep that up and you guys are going to be three sooner than planned!"

Lita blushed while she gave us all hugs and kisses goodbye.

"Well, guess it's just us three tonight." Mina said as they looked to Amy.

"Amy, you look better already."

"Yeah my boss let me go home a change."

"Well...that was nice." Serena said, surprised.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy, he's just...so serious."

Serena grabbed beers and took it over to the waiting ladies. It took a beer and a half to get Amy to relax and open up.

"So Amy. Spill. What's been going on." Mina didn't mind prying. She was like some weird love guru.

"He has been distant. I tried to get him to talk to me about it but he says it's nothing. He's seeing someone else isn't he?"

"No, there could be plenty of reasons." Mina said with uncertainty. Turning to Serena in secret worry for their friend. They needed to get her mind off it.

"Why don't we go out? That should get your mind off things." Serena offered.

"Yeah, we could go dancing!" Mina squealed.

Amy sadly replied, "But it's a Friday night. What club is going to let us in?"

"I know of one." Mina said with a devilish look.

"No! No no no no no. Absolutely not!" Serena tried to put her foot down.

"What? Where do you want to go?" Poor Amy had no clue of the goings on.

"How would you like to go to Club Diamond?" Mina purred.

Amy perked up a bit, "Really? My work is looking into that place. It wouldn't be bad for me to check it out."

"You hear that Serena? Amy wants to go."

"Mina, we aren't even dressed for it!" Serena was trying to find a way out of this. Mina was not being fair.

"My place is right around the corner. You guys can borrow some of my clothes!"

"We don't have to go Serena, if you don't want to." Sweet Amy. She was so considerate. Unlike her "best" friend right now. But Mina was right. Amy needed this and it would be the only club they could get into tonight.

Darien called Michelle canceling their evening. He told her it was work, which was true but he knew if he had told his father about the date he could have gotten out of it. But he didn't want to. He hated clubs but he hated the thought of another night with Michelle mre right now. Richard was surprised to hear the change of plans but barely hid his happiness at another Michelle-less night. He ignored it and went to get dressed for this club. He put on a pair of dark jeans and a dark green polo shirt. He had no clue what people wore to these kinds of places but he didn't want to go in one of his suits. He feared some sticky drink getting sholshed onto him by some drunken fool. The goal on these sorts of trips was to be unnoticed to get a true perspective of the establishment. He hoped his outfit would allow for that as well. He ran a wet hand through his hair to give it a messy look an set off to work.

Okay so maybe coming to Mina's for clothes was a bad idea. A frequent clubber, Mina had a large array of "club" clothes. All of them tight and all of them skimpy. Some how Mina had talked her into a white dress that was more like a towel. It was made of a silky material and stretched tight across her body. She had to take off her undies to keep them from showing! If it's tightness didn't reveal enough, the length of the dress did. It stopped mid thigh and the neck line left little to the imagination as it scooped low and showed a lot of cleavage. Two tiny straps held it up and she hoped it would be enough! It looked more like a slip than a dress and Serena was starting to get suspicious that it was. She emerged from the bathroom to a chorus of whoops an hollars.

"Come on guys, I look ridiculous."

"No you don't. You look hot!" Mina yelled. Serena frowned.

"Look Serena, I know your into the whole "bohemian" look, but seriously you look stunning."

Amy had managed to talk Mina into letting her wear what she had on. But Mina made her loose the blazer so now she just had on a dark blue business dress that came to her knees. With it's thick straps, square neckline, and tight fit she still looked ready to party. Mina had on a pale yellow t-shirt dress with a thick brown belt around her tiny waist. The "dress" stopped right under her butt, if she bent over there would be trouble. But Serena seriously doubted she could in the high heels she was wearing.

"Now take that braid out of your hair!"

"Bossy much!"

"Just do it and sit." She pushed Serena down on the bed and began applying lipstick.

After some back ad forth, Serena convinced Mina to let her wear flats. Her winning argument was that she would never be able to walk let alone dance in such torture devices as the stilettos Mina shoved at her. After that, they were on their way. Serena seriously hoped Deemond wouldn't grope her too much tonight. But the look on Amy's face told her it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I received one review, but that's enough for me! Thank you moonprincess998, I'm putting this chapter out for you. This story is complete, I'm just proofreading it and dividing it into chapters. As soon as I get more feed back I will post the next chapter. If there are any issues/concerns let me know. I would like to have them fixed before I post. Well, enough chit chat!

I don't know if I am suppose to do this, especially in a fan-fiction that really just uses the same names and the same character traits but just in case, I do not own anything Sailor Moon related. I forgot to put this on the previous chapter but this applies to it as well. Happy reading!

**The Customer is Always Right**

**CH. 2**

**Into the fray...**

"Name?" The very large man in black asked him.

"Darien Shields."

Like magic, the man almost instantly moved out of his way. The club was deafening. Why the music had to be this loud, he wasn't sure. Darien was sure that if he avoided the V.I.P. room he could go unnoticed by Deemond. He walked over to the over crowded bar and found he had to flash money to get served. When he finally got his beer, he turned his attention to the dance floor. It was teeming with bodies mangling together as if they were trying to defy physics and push together. A few people looked like they were having sex right on the dance floor. Someone pushed against him, trying to get to the bar. He looked to his right...but saw no one. Then he looked down to see a petite blonde with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen looking up to him. She seemed to be saying sorry but he could barely hear her. He turned away indifferently but kept an eye on her out of the corner of his eye. Watching her, he learned you need money or nice breast to get a drink. This girl certainly had a nice pair on her. He didn't even realize he was staring a her till she turned to leave. With three beers in her hand, she gave him a nod as she blushed and turned away. He couldn't help but watch her form as she made her way back to her booth.

Serena had been to a few clubs but it had been a LONG time. She had forgotten how loud and crowded they could be. It seemed as though Deemond was busy or hadn't found her yet as her ass was still safe. Well until some guy decided to slap hers and Mina's. Mina LOVED it, but Serena was annoyed and Amy just laughed. Yep, definitely worth it. Mina wanted to dance but both her and Amy needed a little more liquid courage before that so Serena made her way to the bar first. Someone pushed into her and sent her flying into some man at the bar. She couldn't help but notice his hard body as she bumped against him. Some one works out! He looked at her with a fire in his deep blue eyes. He was gorgeous, way out of her league. She tried to tell him sorry but she couldn't even hear herself and she seriously doubted that he heard her with the quick and annoyed fleeting look he gave her. Off to a good start already Serena! It hadn't been so long that she forgot how to get a beer in a club so she leaned over the bar and poof like magic there where her drinks. She felt eyes on her and turned to see dark blue eyes on her again. Clearly she was pissing this guy off or something. Never being one to be intimidated, she gave him a nod of acknowledgment, stuck up her chin, and swiftly made her escape. It took more alcohol than she would have rather drank before she had the guts to dance. Mina slipped through the crowd with her and Amy in tow and she began to sway to the music. When she found a space that was a little open she turned and took Amy's hands to dance with her. Amy actually looked like she was having a good time. Serena stood there, watching them and letting the music wash over her. She loved music, it calmed her. Letting herself go and the alcohol to take over, her body began to unconsciously move to the music. Not noticing all the eyes that made their way to her lithe form.

What was he doing? He was suppose to be working, not watching girls no matter how beautiful they were. But he couldn't take his eyes off the small blonde as she moved on the dance floor. Her long, blonde hair fell in waves down her back like melted gold. He watched as she lifted her hair off her to reveal her small back and shapely figure. Usually, women came to him, telling him that they wanted him, but it was the first time in his life that he wanted someone like this. This girl, who took one look at him and wanted nothing else to do with him. He had long ago given up working. Besides this place was pretty cut and dry. It wasn't any different than the other clubs he had seen in his youth. What was he doing here any ways, he was too old for this. Hell, he was almost thirty! He looked back at the blonde again feeding his desire. At least this was a lot better than his original plans. Then he saw Deemond. Crap, the last thing I need is his distraction. But he didn't look at him, he looked at his blonde. Darien watched as he walked over to the girl, put his hands on her waist, and began to dance.

Someone pressed against her back. She could feel his "eagerness" grinding into her back. Oh gross! She was upset to see Deemond dancing against her. I hope you are enjoying this Mina! She looked towards her friend who was too busy dancing with some guy to even notice her distress.

"Hello beautiful. Couldn't stay away I see." he whispered into her ear as much as he could whisper in this noise.

"I guess not." She said with as much sarcasm as she could while yelling.

"Would you like to see the V.I.P. room?"

"I don't want to leave my friends..."

"Oh they will be fine. Come on."

He proceeded to drag her off the dance floor. She didn't want to go to the V.I.P. room, at least not with him. This was worse than just some groping. She imagined herself alone in a room with him, him not taking no for an answer, and no one hearing her over all this music. She looked desperately for her friends but they had disappeared in the crowd. She tried to wiggle out of his grip and hopefully get lost in the crowd, but the man had clearly done this before. Way before she was ready, a man was letting them pass by and she was alone with Deemond.

Did no one but him see Deemond take this girl off the dance floor? He was clearly dragging her! He followed as closely as he could and watched as they vanished into the V.I.P. rooms. No one else seemed to notice or care. Why did he care? It's not like he knew this girl. But the thought of Deemond running his hands over her body made him feel sick. Next thing he knew, he was in the V.I.P. area, looking for Deemond.

"Look, Deemond. I really appreciate you having us here but I should really get back to my friends."

"Don't be shy beautiful. At least have a glass of champagne with me."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. The V.I.P. rooms were much quieter than the rest of the club so Serena could tell by his slurred words, he already had too much champagne. She quietly sipped from her glass and he watched her. It was really creeping her out. She had to get out of here. She put her glass down and stood up, but Deemond got up and blocked her exit.

"Deemond."

"It's Travis."

"Please...please get out of my way."

"Oh I love it when you beg."

He closed the distance between them and snaked an arm around her waist. She struggled against his hold but it was iron tight.

"That's right, struggle. I love it!"

Was he too drunk to take the hint? He breath was enough to make her drunk. She began to pound her fist on his chest.

"Let me go! Someone help me!" She screamed, but just as she feared, it seemed no one could hear her.

It is so much quieter back here. No wonder Deemond wanted him to come back here. He didn't hear anything that sounded like a struggle. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe the girl did want to go with him. He heard as he turned to leave. It was clear as day. It was someone calling out for help.

Deemond threw her onto the couch. It was then that she really cursed herself for not wearing underwear. She tried to get get up but he straddled her, grabbed her wrist, and held them over her head. Then he kissed her, trying to get his tongue in her mouth, but her wall of teeth wouldn't let him. He freed one hand by holding both her wrists in one, allowing his free hand to wander over her body. Painfully squeezing her breast and then lowering his hand to the fabric at the end of her skirt. The night was turning out a lot worse than she ever imagined. There was nothing she could do to stop him and no one else to help her. The thought made her cry. When the door to the room he had stashed her in opened, the man she had bumped earlier was standing in the door way. For a second she feared he was just a friend of Deemond, but the look on his face told otherwise. The man stalked over and punched Deemond square in the jaw. He went slack against her. She shrieked and wiggled his weight off of her. Her savior gently grabbed her arm and helped her. Then pushed her towards the door. She waited as he leaned over Deemond's limp body and whispered in his ear. She watched as Deemond's eyes went from shock then anger looking right at her.

He quickly found the room they were in. His heart melted at the sight of her, the poor little lost angel and Deemond was on top of her. The tears in her eyes enraged him and took over as he punched Deemond right in his cocky face. He wanted to kill him. Kill him for touching her, for hurting her, for being a dick in general. But the terror on her face stopped him. Opted for just getting her out of there. Her pushed her out the door, but before he left he made he had made himself clear.

"Is this what you want more money for? Molesting innocent women? You can FORGET us ever investing in you and your disgusting business!"

He was surprised to see the girl was waiting for him. He shut the door behind him and hoped Deemond wasn't dumb enough to follow him Tears still followed down her cheeks and her face was red and puffy. She looked so adorable. He couldn't help but brush her tears away. She jerked a little at first, understandably, but then leaned into his embrace.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now. I didn't think anyone was going to help me. How did you know?"

"I was watching you on the dance floor. I saw him drag you away."

"Others saw, but no one did anything."

Her tears began to pick up again. He pulled her into his arms and stoked her tiny back. What was he doing? He didn't even know this girl. It wasn't because she was crying, he had seen plenty of women cry before and he feel like this. Course those women were crying because of him. He just couldn't seem to sop himself. Maybe he drank more than he thought.

His arms were warm. She didn't even know this guy, but he did just save her from a fate worse than death. Plus she had drank a bit too much so her emotions at this moment were all over the place. She decided either or both were a good enough excuse for your current actions. She pulled away in horror when she realized she was soaking his shirt.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Here you are saving me, and how do I repay you? I ruin your shirt!"

"It's okay, it's an old shirt." he said laughing.

She looked up to see he was picking on her so she smiled. He grabbed her chin gently.

"That's better."

For the first time she really took in his appearance. His ebony hair fell gently into his dark blue eyes. Long dark lashes swept across his eye lids. He had strong cheek bones and chin as Mina would put it. He was just so...beautiful. Maybe it was the stress of the moment. Or the drinking. Or maybe it was just the sweetness of the beautiful man in front of her. She wasn't too sure she cared either way why she did it but she slowly leaned up and kissed this man. Her savior. And to her pleasure, he kissed her right back.

He was kissing her. This was not what he expected at all but here she was kissing her. She tasted sweet and he gave into the moment. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Electricity travel up and down his spine in pleasurable waves. He licked her lower lip and she granted him entry. Her tongue played against his. He was fearful that this fantasy, this dream he had stumbled into would soon end and he would wake up alone in his bed. She nibbled his lower lip and sent waves of pleasure through his body. His hands, at the fabric of her dress, clenched and unclenched as he tried to retain control to not throw her down and take her in this hallway. Was she doing this on purpose? Driving him insane? As if to answer him, she pulled away, leaving him wanting. Her eyes hazy with desire suddenly cleared with realization and she tired to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He held her tight and pulled her back into his embrace making her face him.

"It's okay."

I guess all she needed was his permission because she grabbed his mouth with hers again.

What was she doing? She was attacking this man. Right after he had just saved her from the same thing. He didn't seem to mind too much but men are different than women. Just cause there bodies say yes doesn't mean that they actually want to. She found the strength to pull away somehow.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He held her to him, pulling her back into his arms. Arms that were so warm and strong and...mmmm.

"It's okay."

His voice was so deep and husky with desire. That was enough for her. Which was good cause she didn't know if she could keep away from him any longer. There was something she was forgetting. It kept pressing in the back of her mind. As warm butterflies filled her body and pooled at the bottom of her belly, she shook the feelings altogether and focused. Her legs where shaking as this man began filling her again with desire. Her mouth scorched from the touch of his lips and the heat continued down as he lay a trail of kisses across her chin then down her neck. She let out a groan that seemed to only fire him more as he turned them both and pressed her against the wall. With one hand gripping his collar and the other tangled in his hair, she held on and enjoyed the ride. His hands tickled down her sides, only grazing her breast and her hips and then back up again to cup her face returning his mouth to hers. What would Mina or Amy think of her kissing a man that didn't even know her name or her his? Wait. Mina and Amy. They were still on the dance floor. How long had she been here? They were probably looking for her by now. She gently pushed him off, breaking the kiss. Both of them were panting. She stared into his darkened eyes, and tried again to remember what it was she was suppose to do. As his lips began to lower to hers again, she put one finger up to hi mouth to stop him and smiled.

"I should go find my friends. They are probably looking for me."

Her knees weak she wobbled her way out to the rest of the club. Mina and Amy must have been looking for her, cause when they found her they seemed freaked. She wanted to go back to her savior but they were so set on leaving and not loosing her again that they pulled her with them to the cool night air.

In the haze of moment, he stupidly watched her leave. Then realized he didn't know her number, her name, anything that could help him find her again. He ran after her seeing her mix in with the crowd. He searched and searched, but he was too late. She was gone.

Sorry this is short, it just made a logical stopping point.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, you reviewed so a a show of good faith, I have released this hostage of a chapter. This one is a bit longer and I think it will meet a few expectations. I hope it's not too terribly predictable. I will keep posting a new chapter everyday for those of you who are sending me such lovely votes of confidence. So **LoveInTheBattleField, smfan4ever72, mandii-xo, devilsangel11287, SerentiyMoonGodness, Moonprincess998**, and **Guest** this is for you. As for the rest of you who are following/favorite this story, thank you! You should thank these reviewers too since I putting this out for their kind words! Alright enough yapping! I don't own anything Sailor Moon but these words are all mine!

You may or may not notice, but I don't own the songs in here either. I would just write my own but I really wanted you to be able to know what it sounded like, so I used Adele' "Right as Rain" and The Civil Wars' "To Whom it May Concern". That way you can listen to them and really feel like you can hear Serena singing them herself. I use to hate it when others didn't write their own songs for ff but now I get it, they wanted you to hear it. If you would rather it be an original let me know, I will gladly write something for you.

**The Customer is Always Right**

**CH. 3**

**Fate reveals it's hand...**

Serena spent the rest of the weekend thinking about her dark knight. It was just a kiss. What's the big deal? Maybe it's just a side affect of my dry spell? But I've gone through dry spells before and it has never made me a crazed, horny, child before? His eyes seemed to have burned into her brain. Every time she closed her eyes she would see them. She finally gave up on sleep and sat down at her piano and wrote. Monday came all too for her but at least it would help get her mind off of him. Apparently, Mina had a bit more to drink than she did that night, cause she was still so clearly hung over it was comical. She hung over the counter pathetically and cursed Serena.

"How am I still hung over?! Were you hung over at all?"

"No, but I didn't drink as much as you did!"

"Hey, where did you go last night? Amy and I looked for you for an hour?!"

Serena looked down at her bruised wrist and a tear sprung into her eyes. Mina grabbed her shoulder in concern.

"Serena? Oh my god, what happened to your wrist?! Are you okay?"

"Deemond found me that night. He was drunk and he dragged me off to a private room. He almost...he almost..."

Mina pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I am so sorry Serena! I should have been there. I shouldn't have made you go! We should call the cops!"

"No, no it's okay it's not your fault and I'm fine...this man, this beautiful man came and saved me."

Mina pulled away at the word of a man.

"A man huh? Is that why you were gone so long."

Serena nodded her head and blushed. Lita rushed out of the kitchen.

"Serena met a guy?! Aw, I miss everything!"

"That's okay Lita, Amy and I missed it too apparently."

"Okay tell us everything. Whats his name? What does he look like? Are you going to see him again?"

"I...I don't know his name. But he has dark hair and deep blue eyes. I don't know if I will see him again, we didn't even exchange names let alone numbers. I guess we were just meant to have that one...MAGICAL moment in time."

Serena sighed in remembrance, while the other two sighed in disappointment at their friend's continued dry spell. All three were broken out of there thoughts when a banging on the glass woke them up.

"Oops! Guess it's time to open up!"

Amy entered a little later, also hung-over-less, much to Mina's chagrin. Serena began to prepare her order.

"Hey Serena? Do you remember what you did Friday with my order?"

"You mean save your butt?" She said with a smile.

"Yes, that and let me say thank you again for that. But did you do something different to the americano?"

Serena looked at her friend for a second till it dawned on her.

"Oh crap, I forgot the extra shots!"

"Yeah, my boss noticed. Like I said, he's nice but serious. He said if it's messed up again you would lose his business. I really appreciate what you did for me so that's why I'm telling you. I know how important his business is to..."

"Oh yeah? It's important alright." Serena was pissed. She had done this guy a favor and that's how he thanks her. Well the favor was for Amy but still!

"His americano is black right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh I just want to make absolutely sure I get it right this time."

She then proceeded, out of Amy's eye sight, to add about twenty pumps of sugar syrup and wrote a personal message on the cup.

Darien had read over the section of a brief for the past 15 minutes and it still made no sense to him. He couldn't even concentrate on his paper. The blonde from last night had been running ramped through his mind since the moment she left him. Why didn't he ask for her name or something he could use to find her! Amy had left his coffee on his desk for him but he was yet to touch it. Maybe I just need more coffee. I'm just over tired that's all. He took a sip and then spit it out across his office. He looked closer at the cup only to find the words, "Thanks for your important business ASSHOLE!".

"AMY!"

She entered quickly looking worried as she saw the coffee all over his desk. 'Oh crap.'

"Where is that coffee shop located?"

Amy pleaded with him to let her handle it but there was no point. He was pissed and the only thing that would calm him would be to teach this Serena Sparrow a lesson. A part of him was thankful for for her psychotic behavior. He needed this, it would get his mind off of the blonde damsel.

She didn't know what the part time staff had done this weekend, but her equipment was extremely dirty. The espresso machine had dried, caked on milk and grinds all over it. If Andrew saw it he would freak, what with investors due to show up at any time. She got a rag and putty knife at the first lull of the day and went to work.

"Don't worry Beatrice, I'll get you back to shining glory in no time."

Mina just stood by the counter, eating gummy bears and watching her scrub.

"I still think it's weird you named the espresso machine."

"Well look at her, she so big and beautiful. How could I not name her?"

Mina just raised her eyebrow.

"Well she will be pretty when I get done with her."

She had just gotten really started scrubbing when a man behind her cleared his throat in an agitated manner.

The place looked a lot nicer than he expected. It had deep, push arm chairs and loveseats along the walls with small tables beside them. A small stage in one corner across from the big tinted widows that let in just enough light but didn't let others see in from the outside. There were small round tables scattered about with chairs surrounding them. The wall next to the stage was covered with a large book shelf filled with books. Each table had a small but fresh boutique of flowers on them and the whole place was made up of deep colors like blues, greens, and purples. It was comfortable. But he had come on a mission and he had found the espresso machine so that was a start. The girl at the register just stared at him, proving to be little help. He assumed the girl scrubbing the damn machine was Serena Sparrow. He cleared his throat to get her attention but she didn't turn.

"Are you Serena Sparrow?"

"That's me!"

Still engrossed in her little duty, she answered bent over and not breaking her attention from a chunk of white that was determinately stuck to her machine.

"You made my coffee for me this morning."

She still hadn't turned around and she either missed his tone or ignored it.

"Oh well your welcome!"

He was starting to seethe. He gathered himself as much as possible.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Amy's boss."

That did it. She froze but only for a second and continued what she was doing. He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman!

"Did you enjoy your coffee this morning?"

She was mocking him.

"You know damn well I didn't. Are you trying to loose my business?"

"I always try to chase off any customers who are complete ASSHOLES!"

Darien looked to the other girl behind the counter, but she had defiantly crossed her arms as if to agree with this woman. This woman, who although had an attractive figure and beautiful long blonde hair was exacerbating. She wore tight denim capris and a ridiculously large tie dye shirt that hung off one of her lovely little shoulders.

"Do you have any clue as to who I am?!"

"Look I don't care who ASSHOLES are..."

There they were. Face to face. Those bright blue eyes that had been haunting him for days were now staring him right in the face. It seemed like everything stopped.

"You..."

She was so shocked, she couldn't believe it was him. Time seemed to stop as his deep blue eyes stared at her. She couldn't move, couldn't think. Everyone must have been staring at them, what with the show they put on just a few minutes ago. Her brain began to work again but in slow motion.

"You..."

She knew she sounded stupid. Andrew showed up out of no where and pulled her back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"What?" she was still in shock, looking at him through the kitchen window as he stared right back at her.

"I know we have our unspoken 'no assholes' rule but we do not call potential investors assholes!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know do you? Aww dammit Serena I forgot you were gone when their company moved into town. That man you were just..yelling at, is Darien Shields."

"Darien SHIELDS?"

"Yes as in Shields Corporation, as in possible investor, as in our future. I don't care what you or how you do it, but I really need you to fix this."

Andrew left the kitchen and Serena tried to figure out her next move.

"Serena? What's going on?"

"Oh Lita. That guy out front...is Darien Shields, Amy's boss."

"As in the asshole that you put enough sugar into his coffee to put him into a diabetic comma?"

"Yep. He is also Andrew's big investor."

"Oh no!"

"It gets worse. You know that guy I told you about from the club? That's him..."

"Well, I can say this. Your life is never boring Serena."

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean? Kill two birds with one stone and go out there and give him a big kiss!"

"I don't date customers."

"That's just what you tell De-bag. You like this guy don't you?"

"I thought I did, before I found out he is some rich jack ass going around terrorizing innocent baristas!"

"Serena, you are far from innocent."

She took a peek out the window at him.

"He looks good to me. And he is still waiting for you so hurry up and get out there."

Lita unceremoniously shoved her out the door. He stared at her with a small grin on his face. She didn't know if she wanted to smack or kiss the smug look off his face. She took a deep breath. Time to pay the piper.

She walked back to him with a calm, blank look on her face. She was so adorable.

"I am very sorry sir. Let me make what ever you want, on me."

"I don't want any coffee."

"Okay, what do you want then."

It was just too easy.

"I want you to go out with me."

"I don't date customers."

"You didn't seem to mind the other night."

"I didn't know who you were! YOU didn't tell me."

"I didn't really get a chance between saving you, your tongue down my throat, and you running away."

She moved to clear some tables, trying to get away from him, but like hell if he was going to let her slip away from him again! He sat at a table that was right in front of her station. She ignored him and continued to scrub the gunk off the espresso machine. Finally, she turned and walked over to his table.

"Please don't take...this out on my boss. He is a really good man who works hard and really deserves this."

"Oh I know that. I haven't changed my mind about investing."

Her face lit up, "You haven't?!"

"No. And I haven't changed my mind about you either."

He gently took her hands in his and looked at the bruises on her wrist. He gently kissed them and she let out a small gasp.

"He was lucky I didn't kill him."

"Thank you, for saving me."

"Go out with me. Tonight."

"No...No I can't. Not tonight. I have plans."

"Change them. I want to see you tonight."

"..."

"I don't care what we do I just want to see you."

"You don't care huh? ...(sigh) alright. Just meet me here seven-o-clock. Don't be late!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He put a soft kiss on both her hands and left.

What had she just done? Arg she couldn't say no to those damn eyes! She was so preoccupied with her nervous thoughts towards tonight, she didn't even notice that both Lita and Mina were staring at her. She almost ran into them.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?" Mina had somehow missed that he was Darien Shields and her mystery man.

"Serena found her dark knight!" Lita smirked.

"What?! That was him?! Oh Serena you weren't kidding, he is beyond gorgeous!"

"And his name is Darien Shields!"

"...WHAT!"

"Shhhhh...Mina! People are staring."

"Serena, I don't think you understand. He is one the the richest men in the world."

"Oh, man really? Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"No Serena. Neither me or Lita will let you break this date!"

"Well it's not really a date. I invited him to come back here."

"Oh Serena that's not very romantic."

"What else could I do Lita? He wanted to meet tonight and it's my night."

"Oh yeah! That's right! Well that's even better!"

"How is that better Mina?"

"Cause what man wouldn't fall in love with your beautiful voice!"

Serena clocked out at six and went into the bathroom to change. She put on halter maxi dress with a v-neck line and a cord that she tied around her neck. It was made of a pink, blue, purple, and orange madras print. It was one her favorite dresses cause it was bright and it made her boobs look awesome! She slipped on some purple flip flops and took out the braid in her hair to put in up in a messy bun. 'I guess this is as good as it's going to get.' Mina left to go home and change. Lita was going to come with her husband, Nick, Serena's drummer. Amy was suppose to come tonight too. 'I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing.' Realizing that no matter how long she stared at her reflection, it was never going to change, she quickly left to see Deemond walking straight to her.

Without breaking his stride, he walked up and back handed her across the face. It felt like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets and her ear felt like her ear drum had been busted. He hit her with such force she fell to the floor. The part timers that came in at night were stunned, they didn't know what to do as this crazed man yelled at her. A few of her fans had stumbled onto the scene but she didn't want them involved. When if looked like they were going to jump him she waved them off with her hand. He was towering over her yelling something, but her ear was still buzzing from the slap. She could see through her tear blurred vision that he still had a bad bruise on his chin. It made her smile to remember Darien giving him the punch. I guess smiling wasn't a good choice cause he grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her. It was not good for her head ache she was getting but it did help her ear pop and she could finally hear what he was saying.

"You think it's funny? You think ruining me is funny you stupid slut!?"

He raised his hand to slap her again, but another hand caught it mid air. Serena didn't see the face, but by the looks on Deemond's face it wasn't good.

"Look, I just wanted to get her to explain that it was all a misunderstanding."

The hand removed itself from Deemond's wrist. 'No! Don't let him go, it wasn't a misunderstanding. Don't listen to him!'

The hand grabbed Deemond by his collar and lifted him up and towards the door. Andrew had emerged from his office at this point and had rushed to her side. Everything was a little hazy from the pain and the adrenalin rush, it was hard for her to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Oh my god! Serena, what happened? Did you fall?"

"A piece of trash, that I did not properly handle last night, slapped her."

Serena looked up at the voice to see Darien.

"He did WHAT?! I'm calling the cops."

"I've handled him. He shouldn't be a problem again. Plus...if you call them now...I might be arrested for assault."

He lowered himself to her and tenderly inspected her cheek.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded and both Andrew and Darien helped her to her feet. Her head throbbed and her face stung.

"Oh god Serena. I'm going to get you some ice okay?"

Andrew left and Darien helped her to her seat. There was quite a crowd for the opening act. Darien wondered who was playing tonight to have gather such a crowd. Serena's eye was starting to puff up. He should have killed Deemond when he had the chance. He placed a hand gently on either side of her face and lifted her chin towards the light, getting a good look at her wound. It looked bad. Face was starting to swell like a balloon.

"How bad is it?"

He looked into her eyes. Tears still lingered and glistened in her eyes. They looked like cerulean pools. Like the water in the Mexican Gulf. He was staring at her. He didn't know for how long but she didn't say anything or move uncomfortably. He wasn't sure whether to tell her the truth or lie.

"It's not bad." He lied. Right now he figured it was best.

"Your lying. I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

"If I tell you then you will know your tell."

"You still look beautiful. Am I lying now?"

"..."

Andrew returned with ice before anything else could be said. He was partly glad for it. Something about this woman made him act like a fool.

"Serena, I think we should cancel the show. You should go home."

"NO! No, we can't cancel. Look at all the people that are already here Andrew. They are expecting a show."

"Isn't your shift over? Why do you have to stay for the show?"

"Because Darien, she is the show. All these people are here for her."

Serena placed the ice on her face and hissed as it touched her burning flesh. She had a little issue seeing, she could tell that her eye was really swelling. She needed the swelling to go down and fast! Mina arrived and freaked out when she saw it. In the middle of explaining what happened, Lita showed up and she had to start over. Then Amy showed up. All the while Darien sat across the table from her amused at her frustration.

"Darien, why don't you fill your employee in on the whole story, while I take Serena to the bathroom to freshen up." Mina pulled her up from her chair and took her to the bathroom.

"Wow Serena. He must really like you."

"Guys like him don't go for girls like me."

"And what kind of girl is that?"

"Disorganized, sloppy, poor, unattractive, and just a general no body."

"Serena, you are none of those things. Okay maybe you're a little disorganized and you're not rich but you are a beautiful, amazing, somebody! Now keep still so I can work!"

Amy stared at him, confused and surprised. He didn't fill her in when he came back to the office earlier. She had looked worried when he returned smiling. It dawned on him that she probably thought he had gotten the place closed down or something. Or at least had Serena fired. He chuckled at the memory of Serena, calling him an asshole and then the look on her face when she saw it was him. He should probably focus on filling in Amy, she was looking at him like he was mad.

"She called you a what?!" Amy turned pale.

"Yeah, it's okay now though. Don't worry Amy, your coffee shop is safe."

"I didn't know she had done that to your coffee, I'm so sorry sir."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." he smirked.

Mina is a cosmetic magician. You couldn't even tell she had been hit. She actually looked better than before she was smacked. She needed a drink, but it would have to wait. She never drank before a performance although she was really starting to regret that rule. This was definitely the most nerve wracking performance she has had in a long time. There were a lot of new faces in the crowd tonight. Maybe word was getting around about her? The only new face she was really nervous about was Darien's. How disappointed he must be to find out she is just a poor barista with a musical habit. Before she was really ready, it was time too face the music, literally. She already set up her guitar and piano and Nick was setting up his drums. All they were waiting on was Andrew, he played guitar with them. He was actually really good, which had surprised Serena. When she had originally set this all up Andrew agreed to let her play if he could play with her. To her delight he was fantastic guitar player, she had wondered where he had kept all that talent hidden all these years. He apparently took lessons for classical guitar which means he can really move those fingers. Lita offered up her husband's services as a drummer and then everything just fell into place. The three of them fit well together, Serena just hands them the music she writes and by time to play they've got it.

As usual, Andrew was dragging his feet. Her fans were use to it. He would always wait to the last second to put down whatever spread sheet he was looking at and join them. One would think by now that he would have learned his lesson, but he must be a masochist. The faces she recognized were already laughing, knowing what was next. Serena stood in front of the mike and began Andrew's usual intro. She told stories from their childhood.

"Okay folks, so you wanna hear the story about our first camping trip?"

The crowd began to shout and clap. Darien didn't get it. He looked at Mina and Lita who were already laughing their asses off. Amy looked just as confused as him. Mina leaned over to their confused faces.

"She does this every time. Andrew always takes his time getting out here!"

Darien watched as Serena did her best to hold herself together enough to tell her story.

"Okay so it was Mina, Andrew, and me on our first camping trip and we had decided to go on a hike. Well half way up Andrew disappears to go us the bathroom. Mina and I didn't think much of it till later that night we were all in the tent together trying to sleep when Andrew wouldn't stop wiggling around. When Mina and I had had enough we turned on our flashlights to see Andrew scratching his ass furiously. He had wiped earlier that day with poison oak leaves...oh hello Andrew, we were just talking about you!"

Andrew appeared on the stage, a little too late to save his dignity and blushing furiously. He leaned into his mike and denied the whole story, but when his back was turned Serena got Mina to silently collaborate her story. Darien hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. Once Serena and Andrew had settled, the concert was ready to began. Serena sat at the piano, mike turned so she could play and sing at the same time.

"Any request?"

A few people started to shout out names to songs that he did not recognize. When she heard one she liked, she thanked the man, by name, and her fingers began to move elegantly across the keys. Darien didn't recognize the name of the song the man had shouted out but once she began to play he recognized the tune. It was an up beat tune, one his maids played sometimes when they were cleaning on the weekends. He liked the tune so he never said anything to them. Then Serena began to sing;

Who wants to be right as rain  
It's better when something is wrong  
You get excitement in your bones  
And everything you do's a game  
When night comes and you're on your own  
You can say "I chose to be alone"  
Who wants to be right as rain  
It's harder when you're on top

'Cause when hard work don't pay off and I'm tired  
There ain't no room in my bed  
As far as I'm concerned  
So wipe that dirty smile off  
We won't be making up  
I've cried my heart out  
And now I've had enough of love

He hadn't expected her to be this good. I mean, sure he expected her to have some talent, all these people couldn't be here just cause she was pretty, half of them were couples. Just her playing talents alone were impressive. She made it look so easy and her fingers looked like they barely touched the keys. And her voice! It was so clear and pure like church bells. It made his heart race. He managed to take his eyes off the angel in front at him to look around at the crowd. He wanted to see if it was just him, that he was just exaggerating her talents. The faces around the room were just as enamored by her as he was. Even `Amy, had a shocked look on her face as her friend poured her soul into every note and word.

People continued to shout out request. Some just shouted out names of artists like Adele and Ellie Goulding and Civil Wars and some others, and Serena picked the song by them. Andrew and the drummer picked some songs too and even sang with Serena on a lot of the songs. The three seemed to work really well together. Some songs he did recognize from the maid's radio when she worked, but then about half of them he didn't. She switched back and forth from piano to guitar. When they were in between songs, he worked his way over to Mina.

"I'm I really old and out of it? I only recognize about half of these songs."  
"That's cause half of them Serena wrote. That's what she does."

Just then the drummer and Andrew got up from the stage and took a break, but Serena stayed and picked up a lonely guitar. She sat at the front of the stage an set the mike up right in front of her.

"Oh see, this is when she plays her new song. She does this every time." Mina said then quickly became still and silent.

"Okay everybody, tell me what you think of this one!"

Before she even started, everyone began to applaud to encourage her. She looked right at him, then blushed as she began her song.

It had finally come to that time of night. The time when she reveals her new song. The only problem was that it was a song he wrote about her dark knight right after they had met. Before she "poisoned" his coffee, before she knew his name, before he knew who she was...this was going to be embarrassing. But it was the only new song she had and she couldn't break tradition. Just don't look at him. Why did you look at him?! Ug, this is embarrassing! Just play, just play and get it over with. As her fingers slid over the guitar, she lost herself in the music. Music always calmed her.

Why are you so far from me?  
In my arms is where you are to be  
How long will you make me wait?  
I don't know how much more I can take  
I missed you but I haven't met you  
Oh but I want to  
How I do  
Slowly counting down the days  
Till I finally know your name  
The way your hand feels round my waist  
The way you laugh, the way your kisses taste  
I missed you but I haven't met you  
Oh but I want to  
How I do  
How I do  
I've missed you but I haven't met you  
Oh how I miss you but I haven't met you  
Oh but I want to  
Oh how I want to  
Dear whoever you might be  
I'm still waiting patiently

The song seemed to settle across the crowd. They were silent as they took in all that she gave them. Darien didn't even realize he was holding his breath. He had to force himself to breath normally. The crowd still hadn't moved but it didn't seem to bother Serena, she just watched him, watching his reaction. She kept her eyes on him till the crowd burst into applause. It was almost deafening after the silence. Darien looked over to see Amy had a few tears down her face, so did Mina. But they were all clapping. He felt eyes on him again and found hers watching him again. He gave her a standing ovation.

The whole performance lasted two hours and after that Serena went around talking to her fans. It was just Darien, Mina, Lita, Nick the drummer, Amy, and Andrew and his wife Rita at a table talking about the show and having a good time. Amy kept looking at him in shock any time he laughed or joined in the conversation. I guess she had never seen him have a good time, she has only seen him with the people his father was always introducing him to and inviting to his parties, they were dry and boring. He himself was having trouble remembering the last time he had a good time like this. But he really liked this group. These people were alive.

"Serena! Oh, you were amazing as usual!"

Lita was squeezing the poor girl to death, but quickly released her and went back to squeezing her husband.

"Yeah, that new song was really great. It had Amy and me in tears. I can't help but wonder what your inspiration was for that song?" Mina said with a devilish grin.

Darien looked to see Serena was blushing again and avoiding eye contact. He couldn't help but smirk at the knowledge that he had inspired her song. The group continued to drink and laugh even after the place closed. Everyone started to break up and head out around eleven, leaving Serena and Darien alone on the street together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ladies and gentlemen (If any of you are gentlemen, I don't judge ^_~). Thank you again for your reviews and as promised, here is another chapter. This one is a bit longer cause I honestly had a hard time deciding where to cut it off! I want to warn you ladies (and gents) that this chapter, and a few to follow, is **why this is rated M**. I have NEVER written something like this before but giving the tone and atmosphere of this particular story I felt it was needed. I could argue that I could remove it and let your own imaginations run away with you, but I wanted to paint a clear picture of their relationship from the beginning so you can see it change. For those of you who are a bit sensitive to this kind of writing, I apologize but it fits my story. I will be writing other stories that will be rated T at best if it bothers you that much and maybe you can give me another shot when I put those out. For those of you who are not shy, enjoy! And prepare for the cold shower you will need later, that is if I did my job!

Once again, I am using a song that is not mine but I don't claim that it is. It is another Adele song. Sorry if you don't like Adele, feel free to use your imagination and put in a song that you prefer. In fact, you can let me know of any songs you like better. I'm not saying that I'll change it, I'm just curious and I love music. Also, again, I don't own anything Sailor Moon. In the case of this story, they are really just names and character descriptions though. Better safe than sorry!

**The Customer is Always Right**

**CH. 4**

**Helllooooo Lover...**

The whole night, her friends had been incorrigible. They were so obvious with their little looks and not so subtle hints of Serena's feelings towards Darien. Especially, when they all decided to leave! She was so embarrassed when Mina cleared her throat and gave them "the signal". Serena knew "the signal", she and Mina had made it up! It's what they did when they wanted to be alone with a guy. All they did was just ask what time it was. Then the other person could suddenly realize that they were late for some made up appointment. So now the impossible had happened. She was actually alone with him on the streets of New York. If she had wanted to be alone with him, this would never have happened due in large part to her luck but for once the streets of New York seemed deserted. Part of her did want to be alone with him, but the other part felt it was a mistake. Even if he was interested in her, it was a passing fancy. She had looked him up during her lunch break with encouragement frm Mina. There was a LONG list of women he had dated, some of them he was even in pictures with. All of them beautiful and sophisticated. The thought made her shiver. Next thing she knew a blanket of warmth covered her. She must have been staring off into space cause she didn't even notice he had taken off his blazer till I was around her shoulders. She didn't even notice that she had been shivering in the early summer twilight. She took in the sight of him, in the orange glow of the dwindling sunlight he looked like he Greek god. She was definitely attracted to him. He wore blue jeans and dark blue polo. His arms and chest filled out the shirt nicely and she was sure he filled out the butt of his pants too.

"You want to get out of here?"

She was a bit surprised he didn't want to end their "date" here. She expected him to be running away by now. I guess if he wants to keep up this game, I should take him to the one place that will wake him up to what he is getting himself into. It was the only place she could think of that would be the make him see their differences and of who she was.

"Yeah sure. Wanna go to my place?"

She lived on the top floor of an eight floor walk up. He guessed by her stamina, she had lived here for quite a while. He was very thankful at that moment for his morning workouts. The hallway was dark with cream carpets and dark burgundy walls. He already feared the condition of her apartment just by the looks of the stairwell and hallways. However, when she turned on the lights, it was like night and day. It was a small studio apartment but it was very bright and open. It was filled with pale yellows, bright pinks, and whites. The floors were hardwood and she had put a white, shag area rug in her bedroom area and bright pink sheets on her queen bed. Her kitchen was made up in yellows, except for one area of wall that had been turned into a large chalk board. It was covered with notes to herself and from others with love and a few phone numbers. She made a little living room area off her bedroom with a love seat and two overstuffed armchairs all facing a small TV on the wall across from them. Neither of the three pieces matched but somehow they still went together. Next to her living room was a small upright piano that was littered with sheet music. He took in the whole place as she turned on lamps and tried to quickly straighten around her apartment. It felt warm and comfortable even though the place was the size of his bedroom alone. She set down her guitar next to the piano and turned to him expectantly.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think this place fits you. It's exactly what I expected"

"What, you mean small and a cluttered mess?"

"No, I mean bright and warm."

She seemed surprised. But so was he, did she really see herself that way? She walked past him to her fridge and grabbed two beers. He made himself busy by studying her large chalk board. She handed him his drink an then stood beside him.

"So what, do people leave their mark here when they stop by?"

"Yeah. Some people leave messages, others leave art work."

He admired the works of art on her wall. Many were just doodles and misshaped creatures. But then there were ones that were quite good.

"I really like those two." He said pointing at the art works.

"Oh, I did those two."

He turned to her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Serena Sparrow, remember?" she laughed.

"One minute your poisoning strangers coffees and the next your wooing strangers to tears with your voice."

"Well I make coffee to pay the bills and I dabble in the arts."

"You do more than dabble. Have you ever made money off your works?"

"Not yet, but that's the goal."

They were silent for a few minutes. He was still looking at the board, reading the messages left by her friends. Some read like they were from lovers which made him a bit jealous. How could he be jealous already? He still barely knew this girl. He found that he liked everything he learned about her, but that didn't explain it. He heard the clink of her bottle hitting the counter. Next thing he knew, she had her small hand around his wrist and gently placed it against an empty spot on the chalk board. She took a small piece of chalk and delicately traced around his hand. Her little fingers slid across the flesh on his hand and sent small shivers through his hand, up his arm, and all the way to his spine. It took only a minute, and when she removed her hand from his he found himself disappointed.

"There. Now you have a mark here too."

He was staring at her. Maybe tracing his hand had been silly. His eyes were dark and hard to read. He moved closer to her and raised his hand to her face. He gently stroked her face till he hit her sore spot. On instinct, she pulled away with a hiss, breaking the moment. She made her way to the living room away from him.

"I'm sorry! Does it still hurt?"

"No, not as bad."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid he came after you cause of me."

"You?! What did you do besides save me?"

"I was there on business. Deemond wanted my company to invest in his expansion. But after I saw what he did to you, I told him there was no way in hell we would ever put our name with his."

They stood there, just looking at each other. The silence was thick in the air but she didn't feel uncomfortable. It was more like foreplay, the tension between them seemed to be growing. He ended business with someone for her? She hardly felt worth it, but Deemond deserved it. She needed to get out of here.

"Want to see the roof?"

"Sure."

She stepped out onto her fire escape and climbed up to the roof. He enjoyed the view before even making it to the roof as she climbed in front of him. The roof was clearly a common space. It had a grill and a few tables and chairs scattered about. There were large string lights that zig zaged above them across the roof connected to the walls of taller, neighbor buildings. She stood at the edge of the roof and looked out to the skyline. A breeze blew strings of fallen hair around her face. When he didn't join her right away, she turned to look for him and caught him staring.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She blushed a bright red and lowered her face in attempt to hide from his gaze. He closed the gap between them and lifted her chin to face him again.

"Do you think I'm lying?"

She shook his hold and put some distance between them again, "Look I brought you here to make you see."

"Make me see what?"

"That I am wrong for you! I'm a nobody Darien! I'm nobody special. I'm not rich or sophisticated. I'm not your type! That girl you met at that club isn't me. She doesn't own the dress she was in or anything even close to it. Look around Darien. You don't belong here. You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be with me."

"Did I ever say that any of that mattered to me? Or that "rich sophisticated women" were my type?"

"You didn't. Google did it for you."

He laughed and moved towards her, "Oh so you Googled me huh?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you didn't drink people's blood!" she said with a stubborn air.

He took two slow steps towards her and she turned her back to him.

"So you were interested in me? You want to get to know me?"

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. She gasped and turned ridged at first but in a few seconds she melted in his arms. He kissed her soft skin along hair neck. He slid his jacket of her shoulders to gain more access. Her skin was warm and sweet. She smelled lightly of lavender and lilies. When he reached the end of her shoulder, he returned to her ear and whispered,

"I want to get to know you too." causing a shiver to run through her.

Then he spun her around to face him. He slipped his jacket all the way off her and threw it to a nearby chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he claimed her lips with his. Shock waves went through his body just as they had the night before. He lifted her small body, carried her to a love seat, and laid her down. He put a trail of hot kisses down her chin and throat. She groaned and arched in response, only feeding his desire. He continued down her chest as his hands found it's way to her breast. He rubbed them till he felt her nipples perk in response. He leaned down and placed his hot mouth over them through the fabric of her dress. She gasped and moaned. Her body wriggled beneath him. He used one hand to untie the top of her dress, then pulled her breast free and then continued to suck and tease them. She had her hands in his hair, tiny fingers knotted themselves as she gently pulled his hair into her fist, closing and opening in her vain attempt to control herself. He pressed himself against her through his now tight jeans. The fabric was rough and begged him to release himself. He placed a hand on her bare thigh and pushed the skirt of her dress up to her stomach. Fabric pooled around them as he pressed two fingers against the wet spot in her panties. She let out a loud groan before he covered her mouth with his. Their tongues danced together in a pleasurable waltz as he stroked her over her underwear. Then he pushed the fabric to the side and slipped two fingers inside her. She was warm and wet, he wanted more than anything to be inside her. Out of nowhere, she pushes him off of her and quickly stands up. Holding the top of her dress to herself she quickly makes her way to the fire escape the leaves the roof before he has a chance to regain himself and follow after her.

What was she doing? This was not like her, she didn't sleep with men on the first date. It wasn't even a date! She paced her apartment trying to figure out what to do and how it all went wrong and retied her dress. She turned as he entered her window, but he didn't say a word. It was dark in her bedroom and she couldn't make out his face. She couldn't tell if he was mad for leaving him high and dry like that. She was frozen under his gaze. He began to move towards her and she felt like she was a gazele and he was a lion as he stalked into her kitchen. When he stepped into the light, his expression was not what she had expected. His eyes were dark with desire but his face looked sad and guilty. Maybe if she had prepared herself for his reaction, she would have been able to resist it. She had expected mad or even seething, not guilt and sadness. Was he sad because she pulled away or had he finally come to his senses?

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should go." but he didn't move, he continued to hold her gaze.

She didn't expect this, maybe that's why it happened. She raced to him and he met her half way crushing their bodies together. It felt like they hadn't touched in years even though it had only been a few minutes. She unbuttoned his pants and shoved his underwear with them to the floor. He sprung to life, freed from his denim prison. Their lips parted so they could take off his shirt and with a quick hand he roughly pulled the strings to her dress releasing it to fall at her feet. His mouth went to hers again while his hands slowly went down her sides. His thumbs brushed her breast but continued there journey down till they slipped into her panties and pushed them to the floor. His hands went to her buttocks, squeezing them, then lifting her up. Her legs went instinctively around his waist as he stepped out of his pants and shoes then took them to the bed.

She woke with a start and quickly smacked her alarm to death. She felt a limp arm around her naked waist and looked to see Darien asleep next to her. How could he sleep through that noise? They had been pretty...active last night. They had slept together three times last night. The first time was fast and needy. The second had been slower as they drove each other crazy and the third had been a mix of the two, switching positions many times throughout. Each time had been amazing, definitely the best she had ever had, a thought which saddened her. He had had a lot of practice, much more than her. She knew she probably wasn't the best he had ever had and she was sure she wouldn't be his last. Stop it Serena. You knew going in what this would be the whole time. She moved to get up but the limp arm became alive and tight at her movement.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to make coffee."

"Oh no your not, you're not going anywhere."

And he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely like they hadn't had any carnal actions.

Work seemed to pass by so slowly today. It may have had something to do with the date she had later that night. It's the least Darien could do, making her late today. Course if he didn't have his driver pick them up and bring her here she would have been a lot later. Thoughts of last night kept creeping into her mind, making her face flush and her heart skipped a few beats. She really hope no one noticed.

"Do you really think I don't see you?"

She turned to see Mina with a smile on her face watching her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You keep staring off into space and blushing. Plus, you didn't do as well as you think you did, hiding those love bites! You slept with him."

"What?!"

"You slept with Darien last night you little slut!" she sang.

Serena began to feel really guilty. She had slept with a man she hardly knows. Was she a slut? She had to be. Not only did she know little about him, what she did know was his track record and she still slept with him.

"Hey. Are you okay? I was just kidding."

"No, I know. But what does it say about me that I slept with a man so quickly? Especially one that sleeps with every woman he meets."

"It just means that you have more will power than the others to wait as long as you did!"

"I'm being serious Mina."

"I am too. Sure the rule is to wait till the third date but think about it. You two met three separate times. Each time you both learned something new about each other. You learned that he is just as passionate as you are about your beliefs. I mean you guys have already had a fight, which most couples don't have till six months in!"

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't count."

"Why not? When people go on dates, what do they do? They meet, they tell each other things about themselves, they kiss, they sleep together, and then they either break up or get married. You two met, you learned that he is a good guy who would save a damsel in distress, you kissed, you both learned how to piss each other off and what you do for a living, and he learned about your dreams then you slept together. In reality, you two know more about each other than most do after a third date."

"..."

"Come on Serena. I've know you almost our entire lives. If you were a slut, I would have told you by now!"

"Okay, okay. But I'm still an idiot for sleeping with a man who will just break my heart."

"You don't know that for sure! Hell, you might be the one to break his!"

Freshly showered, Serena couldn't believe her reflection. Her eye had turned black at the outer corner where Dee-bags' hand hit. It was still blueish purple but it was yellowing at the edge, which meant it was at least starting to heal. However, it looked gross. Her neck was covered in red marks that she noticed went down and down and down...she was going to kill Darien. She looked a hot mess. She never wore makeup and now she had to coat it over her eye and her neck! She had no clue where they were going tonight, so she put on a shift dress made of a dark red silk and had a black and red bead design along the collar that sparked when she moved. It stopped right above her knees with the same bead design along the bottom. She twisted her hair up with one finger and secured it with long black clip and let a few strands fall. She sprayed herself with perfume and put her red and cork wedges by the door. She still had like thirty minutes till he got there and she was a bundle of nerves. She unlocked her door and walked over to her piano to calm her nerves. She began to pick around till it turned into a song. It wasn't one of hers, but it was how she felt at the time.

You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts

If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

She stopped there. Was she able to give Darien her heart? Had she done it already?

"Why did you stop?"

She whipped around on her stool to find Darien. He was wearing gray suit with a blue shirt and a silk tie. He had on black shoes that were shiny enough to see your reflection and his suit was clearly tailored for him because it fit him perfectly. He looked dreamy and she felt woefully under dressed.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to come straight from work."

That's how he dresses for work?

"You know that your front door is unlocked?!" He sounded mad and he was acting really tense.

"Yeah, I do that when I know someone is coming if I'm playing. I don't always hear them knocking."

"Well you should stop doing it. Someone else could have walked in here and slit your throat before you even noticed."

"Geez, calm down. I've been doing it for a while now. This is a really safe building. It looks like crap from the outside so nobody wants to rob it."  
"Safe my ass. I must have passed two drug deals on my up!" he yelled.

"Well if you hate it so much here then maybe you should leave!"

He shut her piano and rest is hands on either side of her so she couldn't escape.

"You are infuriating." He had stopped yelling but there was still anger in his voice.

"And you are spoiled!"

He crushed his lips to hers. When did they start fighting? And when did they start making up? She wrapped her arms around him under his arms. He lowered himself onto her a little more till her back was arched against the piano. She raked her nails down his back and he moaned against her mouth. Then he just pulled away an took off his coat and tie tossing them on her love seat.

"You ready?"

"Um...yes..."

"Good. If we don't get out of here soon, the only thing I'm going to eat tonight is you."

She slid into the back of the car before him, scooting to the other side. Well that won't do. He sat down and reached over and slid her over to him. He placed her legs in between his and slid his hands up her skirt, putting his face below her ear kissing her neck. He did it in one swift move, before she could give out a protesting "Darien!".

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just had a..less than reputable work day. Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me what happened."

"Mmmmm...why would I want to talk about work when I have you in my arms?"

"Cause it's how you get me to stay in your arms."

He let out a sigh and sat back. "We had an ex-client come in and accuse us of being unfair."

He didn't want to tell her it was Deemond and that he had gone around him to his father about his business. When he found out what was going on he had him thrown out. He managed to accuse him of being unprofessional, calling her a bitch and a slut a few times before getting pulled out of his father's office. This of course led to some questions from his father. He had to simply explain that Deemond was a bad investment and would taint their name. His father didn't press it, but it had really pissed Darien off. Who did Deemond think he was and how dear he go around his back to his father!

"Well, were you unfair?"

"I'm sorry?"

"To the ex-client? Were you unfair?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then don't worry about it. I'm sure they will get over it."

That's what really worried him. The last time he turned down Deemond, he came after Serena. After today he didn't know what to expect and he really didn't like it. He would have called Serena but he still didn't have her number. He really needed to make sure he got it today. He almost had a heart attack when her door was unlocked. She didn't understand the danger she was in. Or maybe she just didn't realize. He wasn't sure which scared him more, the thought of something happening to her or the fact that he was scared of losing her.

Serena apparently approved of his choice of restaurant because she grew really quite when they walked in. She looked around the place with wide eyes of amazement. He knew that if there was ever a person who would appreciate this place as much as he did, it would be her. He took her to One if by Land, Two if by Sea in the West Village. He liked their quite atmosphere and the private feel to it. He had never taken a date there before, but he knew she would love it. He had never taken anyone else here before, but that was normal right? I mean, she is so different and I knew my usual dates wouldn't enjoy it as much.

The restaurant was better than she had imagined. It was dimly lit with big chandeliers that hung high in the ceiling. The walls were a dark wood with gold leafing. The tables where covered in white linen and the chairs were plush with burgundy cushions. Big open windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling and let in the last dregs of the summer sun set. They were led to a small candle lit table out on the patio. It was quite, save for the random outburst of laughter from the bar inside. They shared a bottle of wine and talked more about their days. The conversation was light and happy, she was starting to feel more like a normal couple whatever that is.

"So, tell me Darien. How much are you worth?"

"And just why do you want to know?"

"I have to know how much to set your ransom for."

He laughed, almost spitting his wine out onto her. Once their laughter died,

"I'm worth about 300 million on a good day."

"Holy shi...seriously?!"

"How much are you worth then?"

"Not much. I guess it really depends on how much you are willing to pay."

"Oh, I give it all for you."

That won him one of her adorable blushes as he had hoped. Their dinner arrived, which looked great. They finished it pretty quickly, it was too good not to. Their light banter soon continued over coffee.

"Where did you go to College and what degrees do you have?"

"Harvard and Oxford and an M.B.A. Actually I lived in England running our branch there till my father opened up here in NYC. What about you?"

"I went to the San Francisco Conservatory of Music with a bachelors in vocal performance and a PSD in instrumental performance. I actually missed the rain so I moved back here as soon as I was done."

"How did you end up working at The Nectar?"

"Getting a job in vocal performance isn't the easiest thing to do. I needed a job that wouldn't interfere with my music writing and I had a job at Starbuck's while I was in Cali. I grew up with Mina and Andrew so they gave me a job. I really love it there to be honest. I don't think I would leave even if my music starting paying the bills."

"Starbuck's huh?"

"Yeah, that's why I hate corporations. No offense."

"That's okay, I don't really like them either, but don't tell anyone I said that. I actually wanted to be an actor. I was pretty good too. Did some plays in college."

"Why didn't you?"

"...That's not how it works in my family Serena."

The car pulled up to her apartment and Darien got out of the car with her.

"Um excuse me? Where do you think you are going? I didn't invite you up."

"Yes, well I left my coat and tie on your couch."

"Don't think I don't know that you did that on purpose. I'm on to you!"

Serena had to run up the stairs to keep him from undressing her there. She got a little bit of a lead on him but as soon as she unlocked her door she was swooped her up into his arms and took her straight to bed.

He rolled off her to lay by her side. Both panting, trying to catch their breath after the marathon from undressing each other to calling out each others names. Serena rolled over onto his chest, propping herself up on her elbows to look him in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back.

"Tell me a secret Darien."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me something that no one else knows."

He had to think for a few minutes. Wasn't he an open and shut book? He always thought he was, no one has asked him such a question before. But he did have a secret, one dark secret.

"I'm afraid of becoming like my father."

She waited for him to continue. "My mother died when I was young an although my father has never loved another woman like he loved her, he keeps getting married. I think he is trying to find something close to what he lost. But after each marriage fails he becomes colder and colder. Now he just marries cause he can, he doesn't love anything any more."

"He loves you."

"I'm more like a business partner than a son. I think that's why he wanted me to go into business like him, so he could have a partner he could trust."

"Or so he could see you everyday."

"We hardly see each other when he is there. No I think that the man who was my father died with my mother."

She gave him a small, sweet kiss on the lips. He held her close and kissed her deeper, but ended it quickly.

"Don't you have to tell me a secret now?"

"I don't have any secrets."

"Everyone has secrets Serena."

"Okay, I'm adopted. I don't even know if my name is Serena but that's the name I was given when they found me. My parents left me at a church when I was three and I was adopted by a nice, older foster couple named the Sparrows when I was ten. They died last year."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"But don't Mina and Andrew know this?"

"Yeah, I met them when I was nine before I was adopted. That's not the secret."

"Okay, then what is?"

"The secret is...sometimes I wonder what was so wrong with me that my own parents would leave me at a church all alone at age three."

He rolled them over so that he was on top and kissed her deeply then pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with you. There was something wrong with them. But it was their loss that they didn't get to see what an amazing woman you became."

"Darien..."

He claimed her mouth again, melting their bodies together again in ecstasy.

The next few weeks flew by. Darien would drop her off at work, after she pried his hands off of her. He would come mid day to get coffee and harass her some more then meet her at her place later that night. Except for Monday's when he meet her at work for her show. They would go eat out and have vigorous sex till the wee hours in the morning then do it all over again the next day. On the weekends they would walk in central park, sitting on a bench and talk for hours, or go to the Bronx Zoo, or, on rainy days, stay in her bed all day. She had never been to his place but she didn't want t push her luck about it. She had really expected things to have died down by now or at least for him to have gotten tired of her and moved on. Tonight would be their first night apart since they met. Darien had, "a late meeting that was very important and he didn't know how long it would be. But he would call her later". It was nice that he was telling her his schedule. I guess he has to since he spends every night at my place. Maybe he just didn't want to offend her by not showing up one night. It is the polite thing to do. It was good they were taking a night off. She would miss him terribly but her allergies were acting up or something. She just felt a little crappy.

By the time she got home, her little bit crappy had turned into a full blow cold. She took a hot shower, put on her comfy pajamas, made a pot of tea, dosed herself with cough medicine, and fell asleep to reruns of Frasier. She didn't think it was possible to feel worse. Till she woke up the next day. She could barely get out of bed to call Andrew. Once it was clear that she would not be in that day, she shuffled back to bed and fell back asleep.

Darien had called Serena twice now. Once last night and once this morning. She wasn't picking up her phone. Had he done something to piss her off? He racked his brain, going over their conversations and his actions the past few days. No, there was nothing he could have possible done to warrant this radio silence but he still had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. They had been together for over a week and this was the longest they had gone without talking since they met. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. He wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing, so he left a slightly confused and concerned looking Amy at work and headed for The Nectar. He would confront her at work if he had to, figure out what her deal was. But when he got there, Andrew was running her station.

"Where's Serena?"

"Oh hey Darien. Serena called in sick today. Didn't she tell you?"

"She won't pick up her phone."

"Ha ha, yeah that girl will sleep through almost anything! Hey, where are you going?"

"To check on Serena!"

Mina yelled after him, "Wait! Here, take my spare key."

How long had she been asleep? It was almost one when she checked the clock, but it seemed to sway as she stared at it, making it hard for her to understand what she was reading. A sudden wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom. That's when she heard his voice.

"Serena?"

"How...how did you get in here?"

"Mina gave me her key."

Damn that Mina. This is exactly what she needed. Him to see her all sweaty and feverish with vomit breath. The room began to spin a little as she got up to shut the bathroom door. She had washed her mouth out and brushed her teeth when he twisted the handle to her bathroom. She quickly pressed her body against the door. She did NOT want him to see her like this.

"Serena, let me in."

"No. I'm sick. You should leave before you get sick too."

"Come on Serena, open the door."

The room really started spinning this time. She lowered herself to the floor to try and make it stop. Blackness began to invade her world as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Uh no! Is Serena dead?! Nah, no worries, not that kind of story. Well I hope that left you guys wanting more. More of the story that is. I can't really help you with the other stuff, my husband would not be happy! Hope to hear from you guys soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm sorry. I completely forgot to post yesterday. My bad! But it's here now, and I hope you like it. This is another chapter that gives this story it's M rating. As much as I enjoy it, I would be lying if I didn't tell you that it makes me blush. Thank all of you again for your words of encouragement!

I don't own the song in this chapter. It belongs to The Civil Wars. It is call Poison and Wine if you want to hear it. It truly is hauntingly beautiful if you ask me. I also don't own the characters in this story, but they are fun to write about!

**The Customer is Always Right**

**CH. 5**

**Enter the young lovers...**

When she became quiet, he began to force the door open but there was something against it. With little effort he was able to get the door open enough to get in and see that what was against the door was an unconscious Serena. Oh God! He picked up her small, crumpled form. She was so light and limp and pale. She looked dead. He rushed her out the door to his waiting car.

It was dark. So very dark. She stood alone as rain pelted her from black skies. The backs of her parents appeared, they were moving away from her. She tried to catch them but no matter how hard she ran she went no where. She was sweating and panting. Her chest was so tight, it made it hard to catch her breath and she was so hot she felt like she was on fire. She screamed after her parents, but no sound escaped her lips as they got into their car and drove off. She fell to her knees sobbing. Someone appeared and picked her up. It was Darien he held her close till her tears stopped. When he pulled back to look at her, his face twisted from happiness to displeasure, like he saw something in her that he didn't like. He placed her back on the ground, turned and walked away. She screamed after him, begged him to stay. But he didn't even turn around. She fell to the ground, she was so cold, she curled up and shivered in the rain.

She woke with a start in a, very large, but very strange room. Something cold and wet was in her lap. She looked down to find a wash cloth. The room definitely belonged to a man, the walls were covered in a dark blue wallpaper with light blue pin stripes. The curtains where white and soft light was filtering through them. She could see from the bed she was in that the view was far different than hers. She could see trees and knew she must be near the park or outside of New York. She looked down to see she was not in her pajamas but instead in a large blue and white striped sleep shirt. She threw the covers off and on wobbly legs, went to explore. There was a dark cherry dresser across from the bed that had a large TV on it. To her right, across from the windows was the bathroom which was four times the size of hers with a large tiled shower. The tiles in the bathroom were a dark bronze and had flecks of gold in them. They cover the three walls that made up the shower and a seamless glass door to enclose the space. The his and her sinks were made of a white marble with a deep cherry base. The tiles below her feet must have been heated cause her feet were not cold as she walked across them. She padded back towards the bed and jumped when the door opened to reveal Darien carrying a tray into the room.

"Hey you shouldn't be up. Get back in bed right now!"

"Yes, master." She mumbled.

He set the tray down and tucked her back into bed.

"Am I in your apartment?"

"Yes."

"How did I get here?"

"Well after I FORCED my way into your bathroom and found you unconscious, I brought you back here and called my doctor."

"Your doctor? Who I'm guessing makes house calls?"

"Well I didn't want you to wait in an emergency room!"

"Of course not." she mocked.

He sat next to her on the bed and placed the tray across her lap. He had brought her chicken soup, peppermint tea, and a rose in a small vase. He gave her his "I'm not messing around face" and told her to eat. When she had her fill he took the tray away, but she managed to grab the rose first. She pressed the soft petals to her nose and inhaled it's sweet scent. At least her nose was no longer stopped up. He returned quickly and took his seat next to her once again, feeling her face and forehead.

"I think your fever has broken."

"I feel a lot better, thank you."

"You had a pretty wicked fever. You were hallucinating and talking in your sleep."

"I didn't realize colds did all that."

"That's because you don't have a cold, you have the flu. You really should take better care of yourself!"

"I take care of myself just fine thank you."

"Yeah I noticed when I though you, looking dead on your bathroom floor. Look I need to make some business calls. Here's the remote, I'll be back in a few hours okay?"

"Okay."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left her to channel surf thru daytime television.

Richard was watching him as he left the room.

"Taking care of the sick now? I thought you didn't like sick people sir."

"She is not sick people. She is Serena the woman I am seeing."

"Sir, if I may be so bold, I remember you making even Miss Michelle stay in the guest room when she was sick. The rest you sent home."

"Whatever you trying to say Richard, please just say it."

"I don't think it is something I need say, it is something you need to say."

"I wish you weren't so cryptic sometimes."

"I know sir, but that would make life too easy. Now if you won't be needing me anymore I will be off."

"Alright see you tomorrow Richard."

As he watched the old man leave, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was the old man talking about now? He respected Richard, he was really the only father figure he had growing up and when he moved back to America he was able to convince him to leave his father and work for him. Sometimes Richard could speak up about his life choices whether he asked for it or no and they weren't always so puzzling. His thoughts towards Michelle were every thing but, he made them very clear. Why did he have to be cryptic now. The issue caused him to get only half of his calls done that day, but he didn't want to leave Serena alone any longer. He peeked in to see she had dosed off again. Looking at her, he couldn't imagine how he couldn't let her sleep in his bed. Sure the guest room was nice, very nice, but she just looked like...she belonged. It was like her presence brightened up the room. Her little fist where stretched up over her head and her face was still and peaceful. Her chest rose up and down under his sheets, letting him know she was alive. He would never admit this to anyone, not even himself, it made him feel a little like a stalker, but he had watched her sleep numerous times before. He could never seen to get enough of watching her face change as she dreamed

Dreams. He remembered what she had said in her dreams a few hours ago. She had screamed out to her mother and father, begging them not to go. Her being left by her parents must have really hurt her, more than she ever let on in her daily life. She was always happy and energetic. He found it hard to keep up with her sometimes. What really bother him was when she started screaming for him to not leave her. It broke his heart that even when he tried to sooth her and be by her side, she still felt his cold leave.

He left her sleeping to put together some dinner. He liked to cook, he just didn't always have the time of energy to do it. This was his first day off from work what...in five years? He never took off, not even when Michelle asked him to. Michelle. He hadn't thought about her in weeks. The last time he even spoke to her was the day after he met Serena. She talked about getting back together when she got back from her sabbatical to Paris. He was suppose to "mark the date" but of course he didn't. He was too busy figuring out how to find Serena. His thoughts and cooking took over so he didn't even hear the pitter patter of bear feet.

When Serena woke up, she was still alone. She cracked open the bedroom door and saw no one. She tugged on the ends of the sleep shirt, begging it to be longer, as she walked the halls in search of someone. Hopefully Darien the way she was dressed. She followed the noises she heard to what had to be the kitchen, only to be surprised by the sight of Darien cooking. He was concentrating deeply on whatever he was cooking. He didn't notice her until she slipped onto the stool across the island from him.

"I didn't know you could cook!"

"You shouldn't be out of bed in that. You'll get sick all over again."

"Well I would put more on but I don't know where anything is. I've never been here before remember?"

"I just assumed you were more comfortable at your place."

"Darien this place is ten times the size of mine. You didn't have to spend your time cramped up with me in my tiny apartment."

"I like being cramped with you any where."

She could feel herself blush. It quickly faded as she started to wonder why he really didn't bring her here. Did he not want people in his building to see him with her? Or maybe the whole neighborhood?

"I honestly didn't bring you here because you have to be at your job so early, I thought it would be more convenient for you to be close to your clothes and what you needed."

He pushed her back to the bedroom and soon followed with another tray. This time it had; a healthy portion frittata with bacon, tomatoes, onions, and cheddar in it; a glass of orange juice and a glass of wine for him; and another rose. They ate together on the bed fighting over the last bites of the delicious frittata. He quickly cleared the tray and then put on what she guessed was the pants to the shirt she had on and got under the covers with her. She discovered that he shared her love of Frasier and soon she fell asleep against his warm chest while he gently stroked her hair.

She woke, feeling much better, to his slumbering face inches from hers. His arms were around her holding her to him tightly. She watched him sleep till she could no longer stand the feeling of fuzz on her teeth. She very skillfully wiggled free of his grasp and tip toed to the bathroom. She hoped he wouldn't mind her using his tooth brush, but then she saw she didn't need to. There was a small pink tooth brush next to hers. When she finished, she held the tooth brush in her fingers examining it. She couldn't help but wonder how many of these he had stashed somewhere for his 'overnight guest'.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped, looking to see his sleepy, sexy eyes watching her with a grin on his face. She quickly placed the tooth brush back in it's home and left the bathroom to join him on the bed.

"I hope pink is okay. I didn't want to be sexists or anything but I noticed you really like the color."

"You got that for me?"

"Who else would it be for? Besides, your going to need it."

He got off the bed and led her over to the large dresser in front of the bed. He opened the second drawer to show some of her clothes, including a few of her work clothes. Then he opened the top drawer to show some of her underwear and a few pairs she definitely didn't own. She looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"I went to your place yesterday while you were with the doctor and got some of your clothes. I picked my personal favorites but you can bring over what ever you want. I cleared some space in the closet for you too if you want it. Here is your key."

He handed her a shiny silver key and she stared at it like she had never seen one before. She looked back at him, still a bit confused but also noticed his shaking hands and how his eyes moved around her face gauging her reaction. Holy shit, he was nervous! She smiled sweetly at him and picked up one of the foreign pieces of lingerie.

"I see you did a little shopping as well?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you might do a little modeling for me later."

He wrapped his arms around her with a devilish grin.

"Oh and I'm keeping Mina's key. You should empty a drawer at your place for me too."

"Oh?...You really know have to take the romance out of a moment."

"Oh I'll give you romance."

He lifted her and took her to the bed.

"I have to go in to the office for a little while. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't you want to take a shower first?"

"No time. It's okay, I'll get to smell like you all day."

He kissed her and the head and rushed out the door. Her flu was more like sniffles and a bad cough at this point so she decided to investigate his apartment. She looked thru the clothes he had brought her. She found a pair of her jeans and a t-shirt and slipped them on. The apartment was huge. She was pretty sure she would end up getting lost. In addition to the two extra bedrooms there was a library, an office, a workout room, a formal dinning room, an informal dinning room, and a large living room with a beautiful baby grand, that she would be playing later, and big windows that overlooked the park. She figured from her view she was on the West side. The last room that she stumbled upon was the laundry room. There were a baskets full of clothes and on top of one was her pajamas. Other than that the room, much like the rest of the apartment, was empty. She didn't have anything else to do so she started putting clothes into the washing machine. She had just pulled her clothes out of the dryer to fold when a short, plump woman appeared.

"No, no Miss. You don't fold clothes!"

"I don't mind really! I'm use to it."

The woman took the clothes from her but Serena didn't leave.

"I was starting to think there was no one else here"

"Richard and I are here everyday, except Sundays."

"I'm Serena."

"Lisa."

"Where are you from Lisa?"

The woman's thick accent gave her away. Serena convinced her to tell her about her hometown, her daughter, and her move to the big city while Serena helped her fold.

Once Lisa and Serena had finished the laundry, she was left to her own devices once again. She wondered aimlessly, looking at the pieces of art that scattered the walls. The smell of food wafted down the halls and she realized she was famished. As she drew nearer to the smell, she could make out onions, peppers, and...beef. Nausea hit her in a sudden and violent wave. It came on so quickly that she barely made it to Darien's bathroom. Great, so she still had sniffles, a bad cough, and her nausea all the best parts of the flu. Luckily, her nausea passed quickly and left her once again hungry. The man in the kitchen was an older man dressed neatly in black slacks, white collared shirt, and black tie. Serena sat across from him at the island and watched him move around the kitchen.

"Can I get you something Miss. Serena?"

"Um...crackers would be great Mr...?"

"Call me Richard." he said handing her plate with saltines on it.

"Thank you Richard."

She began slowly munching on her crackers. Without asking, a glass of water appeared in front of her. She looked to Richard who offered her a smile, that she gladly returned.

"How long have you worked for Darien?"

"Oh well I've worked for Mr. Shields for years. I started work with his father when Mr. Shields was very young then came to work for Mr. Shields about five years ago when he returned from England."

"Wow, so you know him very well then huh?"

"All his dirty secrets Miss."

"Please call me Serena. Richard, I think you and I are going to be good friends." She gave him a mischievous wink.

Even though it smelled and looked great, Serena could only manage a few bites of the lunch Richard made for her. This flu was killing her appetite. On the bright side, she was sure to lose some weight. Richard left her to finish his other duties and she was bored once again. She was able to find her way back to the piano she had found earlier an spent the next few hours mindlessly playing and singing.

Work seemed to drag for Darien. He had to catch up on a lot that he missed yesterday and what he needed to get done to leave early today. Even with all of his work he still couldn't get his mind off of what waited for him at home. He was worn out by the time he entered his apartment. Loud music filled the rooms, bouncing off the walls with beautiful melodies. Lisa must be playing her music again. This time she had it WAY too loud. He followed the source to the living room to find both Lisa and Richard standing watching Serena's back as she swayed over the keys of his piano. Upon seeing him, they both straighten up and walked away, but he barely noticed. He was too busy watching Serena. This was nothing compared to when she was playing in her apartment. Maybe she felt the need to fill the entire apartment with music. She was singing a song he had never heard before, but that wasn't saying much. Her voice bellowed out of her tiny body, which her voice did not fit her looks. You would never expect such a big voice out of such a small woman.

You only know what I want you to  
I know everything you don't want me to  
Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine  
You think your dreams are the same as mine  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will  
I always will

I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
The less I give the more I get back  
Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you

Oh I don't love you but I always will

Oh I don't love you but I always will

Oh I don't love you but I always will

Oh I don't love you but I always will

Oh I don't love you but I always will

Oh I don't love you but I always will

Oh I don't love you but I always will  
I always will

I always will

I always will

I always will

I always will

It was such a hauntingly beautiful song, it hung in the air of his apartment like a ghost. He felt the sudden need to hold her like she might disappear.

Arms startled her as they wrapped around her shoulders in a hurried need. A warm breath whispered in her ear.

"Don't you know any happy songs?"

"Okay Mr. Picky, why don't you play something? And don't tell me you don't play, Richard already gave you up!"

"So you got chummy with my staff today huh?"

"Don't change the subject. Sit!"

"As the lady commands!"

He sat next to her and tentatively touch a few keys here and there. Then lunched himself into Beethoven's 5th symphony. His long fingers stretched across the keys in slightly stiff movements but they grew loose as he warmed to the piano. She had learned this piece in college but she could never play it as well as he was now. She noticed Richard and Lisa were standing a few feet away with shocked looks on their faces. Probably due to the sight of their boss playing. Richard had told her that Darien use to play, his mother taught him. But after her death, he hadn't touched the piano since. Darien stopped playing and looked at her as if to say something but small applause from behind grabbed both their attentions. Darien gave Richard and Lisa leave for the night and after a small click from the front door, they were alone. He turned to her again.

"This piano was my mother's", his fingers were still on the keys, plucking out chords here and there.

"She taught you didn't she?"

"Ha, is there anything you didn't pry out of Richard?"

"I didn't have to pry. We had a lovely conversation!"

"Yes, she taught me to play. I haven't played much since she died. My father was going to throw this piano away, at request of wife number three, but I saved it. I just couldn't bare the thought of losing this part of her, you know?"

"...That piano in my apartment was my foster parents'. They left it to me along with the money that bought that apartment. It makes me feel like they are still here, cheering me on and supporting my dreams."

He kissed her. It was a kiss that wasn't lustful or wanting although it was full of passion. It was more like a thank you; thank you for understanding or thank you for sharing this with me. It was short but held a lot more weight to it then their previous kisses.

They ate dinner in the kitchen. Darien made spaghetti with meatballs but she ate around the meatballs since beef still seemed to make her stomach turn. Darien picked on her when she managed to get sauce on her nose. So it was his own fault when she tricked him into leaning in close, and putting sauce on his cheek.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Now whose a messy eater!"

She ran knowing full well he was going to try and get her back. He wiped off the sauce and followed suit. She had a head start but his legs where longer. He scooped her up from behind and held her tight as she squealed and giggled. Then he buried his face in her neck placing kisses along it.

"This doesn't seem like pay back!"

But she spoke so soon when he clamped his mouth over her shoulder which was held tight by his grip and gave her a very large and very red love bite. She wriggled in an attempt to loosen herself but it was no use, he had her.

"Darien! That's going to take weeks to get rid of!"

"And now you will think twice before going up against me!" he said as he set her down and walked back to his meal.

Darien moved to the living room after dinner with a book. Serena sat next to him and flipped through the channels of his very large TV that took up most of the wall in his living room. Finally, she found a movie that didn't suck too much, but she still found that watching Darien was more entertaining than her flick. He wasn't paying her any attention, he was deeply engrossed in his book. She read the cover and almost fainted. He was reading War and Peace. And it was either an used copy or he had read it more than once. She barely made it through the first time, how could someone read it more than once. She redirected her attentions to the screen as the feme fatal began to seduce the hero. The feme was wearing a slinky little outfit that did wonders for her figure. It gave Serena an idea. She gave Darien the excuse of going to the bathroom, not like he was paying much attention anyways, and slipped off the couch to the bedroom.

I guess if Darien picked these out, he must want to see me in them, she rationalized as she took in her appearance. She had picked a black lace teddy that fit to her like a second skin. Her first skin peeked through the lace so she wore a black, matching bra and panties. The panty set was sexy on it's own. Her boobs never looked better! It had irked her at first, but now she was glad Darien had brought over her black strappy heels. They were part of her Halloween costume several years ago when she went as sexy cop that Mina begged her to dress as. The night ended with her getting groped so many times she had bruises on her ass making her swear to never go out with Mina on Halloween again. The straps criss-crossed and wrapped up her shins. They weren't that comfortable but she didn't expect to have them on long. She pinned her hair up with a pencil that she found for a dramatic affect she would add later and walked out as quietly as she could.

She leaned up against a wall in front of him till he happened to look up. Which once he did, he had to do a double take. This was the reaction she was hoping for! She had expected him to rush up to her and sweep her to the bedroom, but instead he just sat there staring at her. Had she done something wrong? When he still just sat there with a dumb look on his face and her feet started to hurt, she decided to make the second move since her first didn't seem to inspire much. She did her best to slowly, strut over to him, took and closed his book, and straddled him. Gently removing his glasses and setting them to the side, she read his face. He looked like he was in stock. 'What was the deal? He had seen her naked! What difference does a teddy do?' She pulled the pencil out of hair and shook it loose, then started to undo the buttons on his shirt. When she had the shirt open and pulled out of his pants, she pushed the material aside and off his body. He just watched her, not saying or moving a muscle. 'I guess I have him in a trance, that's a good thing I right?' She then worked on his pants but could only get so far as undoing them with him sitting. She could tell he wanted her, it was literally popping up and saying hello itself. But he still sat motionless except for hi eye which followed her every move. She traced her hands over his shoulders and up the back of his neck till they rested at the nape of his neck holding his head tilted up towards hers. When she sunk her mouth to his, he came back to life. Arms wrapped around her back, hands resting on her hip and shoulder as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. The kisses didn't speed up like she expected. There was no hesitancy to them. They were more like the kiss they had at the piano. He slowly lifted them up just so he could remove his pants. He sat underneath her completely naked while she still had her teddy and heels on. She pulled away from his kiss and matched his speed as she slowly lifted the teddy over her head leaving her in the black bra and panties. She slowly slipped the straps down and un-clipped the bra tossing it to the growing pile of clothes. He watched her, never taking his eyes off of her face. Pulling her in he gently kissed her neck and chest as they pressed together warm and wet against hard and hot. A groan escaped her lips as he sucked and nipped at her skin. He reached around and grasped her buttocks giving them a a gentle squeeze pushing her harder into his erection. She groaned again even louder. With one hand flat against her back and the other on her butt he grabbed one side of the back of her panties, pulling it to the side freeing her lower skin. He pushed her back and he slid in causing him to groan. This is when, she figured he would pick it up. He held her tight to him as they rocked back and forth together slowly. His face was pressed against her chest and he panted into her flesh. Her arms wrapped around his neck a her body racked with pleasure. She felt it building inside her, the warmth growing below her stomach and spreading across her body. She lifted her head up to the sky and he squeezed her tightly as the climaxed together, both screaming out their ends. Sated and tired, she slumped against him. His arms around her and still inside her, he kept her from falling over and put gentle kisses over her hot flesh. They sat there in each others arms unmoving till they had caught their breaths.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her face was flushed form their love making. When she entered the room, he felt like it was a dream. He was afraid to move for fear he would wake. But now as he held this angel in his arms he didn't want to ever let go. He brushed her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. He removed his shoes carefully with his feet to out disturb them out of their bliss and wiggled his pants the rest of the way off. The leaned back so he could take in her beauty better, but she tried to shy away from his gaze. Pacing his hands under her buttocks, he rose with her still attached to him and carried them both to the bedroom.

He loved that she was so insatiable, he would make love to her all night if he could. He placed her on the edge of the bed and stood in front of her. Her legs where wrapped around his waist and her hands moved over his chest. He slowly helped her lower her body to the bed and he removed her last stitch of clothing, her panties. She stared at him with fear and anticipation as he graciously took in the sight in front of him. For several minutes he was able to look at her, all of her without her hiding. He pulled her back up onto him and carried them both all the way onto the bed. Taking his time, he made love to her again.

_Well I hope that was worth the wait! Next chapter coming super soon since I made you guys wait for this one!_


	6. Chapter 6

AGGG, sorry I know this is late. Since I did promise you guys I would update every day. But my husband has a friend staying over for a few days so I didn't get a chance. But since you guys have been such good readers, I will post two chapters tonight for you. Okay? I'm I forgiven?

**The Customer is Always Right**

**CH.6**

**Sweet, sweet chaos...**

They had caught their breath long ago but they still lied together clutching each other as if their lives depended on it. They had kicked all the sheets to the bottom of the bed; the only thing covering their bodies were each others. He slid out of her embrace and made his way to the bathroom. As soon as he rose though, she grabbed the covers and clutched them to her body. He chuckled and ran over to rip them from her hands, causing a small squeak from her lips.

"What are you doing? I've seen you naked hundreds of times now!"

"I know that, I was just...cold!"

"Come on, lets take a shower."

He lifted her screaming giggling form marriage style to the shower. He set her down to turn on the water then turned to her to see her still trying to hide herself from him. He gently moved her arms down to her sides and lifted her chin to him.

"Why do you hide from me? After all this time, you are still trying to hide."

"I don't know. I'm just..afraid."

"What are you afraid of?!"

"I'm..I'm...I'm afraid you'll see something you don't like okay?!"

He chuckled and lifted her chin to him again, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

He wasn't sure if she believed him but she blushed anyways and let him wash her...which led to him making love to her in the shower.

Things were getting back to normal the next day. Darien finally let her go back to work after convincing him she just had sniffles an a cough that was much better. She failed to mention her nausea since she was sure he wouldn't let her out of the apartment if he knew. The fact that his apartment was so much closer to work was really nice cause she got sleep an extra hour. Course, Darien didn't really let her sleep. She didn't understand how he could get up, workout, eat, and then go to work especially after the sex-a-thon they had. 'I guess I never will, as out of shape as I am.' It was a hot July day and the humidity hung in the air like an oppressive elephant on her shoulders. She was sure it would rain soon but there wasn't a single cloud in the sky yet. Work was unaffected by the heat, thankfully, as it was doing horrible things to her nauseated stomach. After a glass of iced sweet tea and a blast of cool air she felt much better. She had to fill in Mina and Lita on her days as a "sickie" at Darien's place. They swooned at his caretaker skills. They both started to get excited for her.

"Serena! He is going to ask you to marry him!" Lita squealed.

"Yeah girl, you got him wrapped around your finger!" Mina added.

"Come on guys! You know why he is so good at treating a lady? Because he does it all the time! You know that he has probably done all the same things to all his other "lady friends"."

"Maybe, but as many girls as he has dated, there is no way he could have cleared a drawer for all of them. Plus half of New York's high society would have a key to his place. He would have to change the locks all the time."

Her face skewed into a confused frown. Where they right? Is that why it the sex had changed? It was still amazing and intense, but there was something different about it. He looked her in her eyes more and he seemed to savior each moment more. Was that his way of making love? Was he making love to her now?!

"Speak of the devil!"

Mina's voice drew her out of her thoughts to see Darien stride in with a grin on his face.

"Afternoon ladies. How are things?"

The girls began to spill little tid-bits about their lives and she just watched him. He seemed to honestly care about what they had to tell them. Why would he put on a show for them? Was it for her benefit or theirs? A cool hand pressed to her forehead, snapping her from her thoughts once again.

"Hey are you feeling okay? You're a little warm." Darien said as her eyes found his on her.

Lita gave up her little secret, "Yeah she was feeling nauseous earlier."

"Oh really. She forgot to mention that to me this morning."

She swiped his hand away, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just got too hot this morning that's all. Now take your coffee and stop harassing me."

"You didn't seem to mind it this morning."

He did that on purpose. She could feel the flush that radiated over her face as the girls made their approving, yet inappropriate, comments. She threw ice at them to get them to cool off. Before leaving he leaned in to her.

"I have a late meeting tonight, but I will meet you at my place tonight."

"I really need some things from my place."

"I'll send a car to take you there and then to my place okay? I really need to talk to you tonight. Will you wait for me there?"

"Um, sure. Is everything alright?"

"Maybe", he said with a small smile and then walked away, hands in his pockets, "Goodbye Ladies!"

Darien wasn't sure what Richard was talking about at first but it hit him last night like a ton of bricks. He was in love with Serena. He had never felt this way about anyone and it scared the crap out of him. His stomach kept twisting into knots full of butterflies every time he thought about Serena and the feelings she gave him. She was so different from the other women he had been with. She was kind and loving but was also reserved and independent. All of your friends would do anything for her and so would her fans who barely knew her. Every woman he had dated in the past was vapid and full of themselves. They were so boring but Serena was full of life. He didn't know what to do but he knew he needed to tell her. He sat at his desk, thinking how he should go about it. He could get roses or was that to cliche? It wouldn't be cliché for him, he had NEVER done this before. Roses seemed to work for all those other guys, if it didn't it wouldn't be a cliché! He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and pulled open his laptop to look for flower shops.

Serena didn't need that much from her place but they were things she really needed. She grabbed a bag and put her lotion, perfume, deodorant, another work shirt, some hair ties, a more sensible pair of shoes and zipped them up. She was unpacking her items at Darien's when the door bell rang. She knew Richard and Lisa were busy somewhere, so she ran to answer it for them. When she opened the door, a tall, posh, and gorgeous woman stood with her hands full of luggage. She had beautiful red hair that was pulled into a tight low bun and she wore a tight dress that looked super expensive. Serena only guessed this because her luggage was all leather and all matching. The woman was literally a walking 100 grand easy. She looked at Serena, sizing her up with a look of disgust that quickly turned to a smile when her eyes made their way to Serena's.

"Oh thank you dear. You're new aren't you?", she asked as she pushed by Serena.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you're new to Darien's staff?"

"I'm not..."

"Oh I'm sorry, you've already been here a while. I've been out of town this month. I'm Michelle...Darien's fiance? Surely he told you I was returning today? Well, anyways could you be a dear and take my bags to our room?"

The woman walked away and gracefully flopped on the couch while she stood there in shock. She didn't touch this Michelle's bags but she did go back to THEIR room, to pack hers.

She managed to fit everything into her bag and her purse and silently waked out the door. Then she just walked. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't go home, she knew the place would smell of him. She couldn't go to The Nectar because she wouldn't make it around all those people. It was getting dark while she still wandered around the streets of New York. She felt sick but she didn't cry. She was still in stock. Eventually she found herself outside Mina's door. She used her key to get in then dropped her things, rushed to the bathroom, and threw up.

On the drive home, Darien gently fingered the small velvet box absentmindedly as he smiled to the world passing out his window. It had been such an easy and obvious choice. He never wanted to be with anyone else, Serena was the one. He could feel his nervousness quaking through his body as his pulse picked up. They have never talked about marriage. Maybe she never wanted to get married. He didn't care, he just wanted to spend the rest of his life with her however she would let him. He put his keys in the door only to have it swung open by not Serena but Michelle. The color drained from his face at the sight of her. He pushed by her, desperate to see his little blonde but she was no where in sight. He turned to Michelle who smirked her tell tale sign. His anger came to it's boiling point as he looked at the cocky look on her face.

"If your looking for the blonde, I already took care of her. Darien, you should be more careful, picking ones so young. You should have seen the look on her face when I told her I was your fiance. I think that poor girl was in love with you!"

"Oh God, Michelle, please tell me you didn't!"

"What, I was helping you out. She had stalker written all over her! You're welcome by the way."

"Bullshit Michelle you did for your own selfish, spiteful self!"

He checked her drawers to see they were empty save for the few things he had bought her. He screamed in agony.

"WHERE DID SHE GO MICHELLE."

"God, calm down, I don't know!"

"YOU BETTER BE GONE WHEN I GET BACK!"

He slammed the door behind him and ran to his car. He should have written down the damn date of her return, or just told Serena about her in the first place, or called Michelle and told her they were done for good. About a million other options of what he should have done flooded his mind as he fumbled with his car keys.

Mina found her curled up on her bed, staring out the window.

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

She had a date with her. Serena cringed with regret, she shouldn't have come here.

"Oh my god. Serena? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, you are on date. I'll leave."

"The hell you are. Stay here a sec."

She went and softly talked to her date. He seemed nice and understanding. He too a quick glance at Serena then kissed Mina's cheek and left.

"Serena? What happened? Aren't you suppose to be at Darien's tonight? I though he had something to tell you? Was it this bad?"

"Worse. He didn't get a chance to tell me, it walked through the front door in the form of his goddess of a fiance."

"WHAT? That can't be? Come on Serena, he loves you, we could all see it. And you love him."

"...Your right. I do love him..."

It hit her, reality, like a bullet to the heart. She loved him. She loved him deeply, it had filled her up and made her feel complete. But he belonged to someone else, someone she could never even come close to comparing too. The shock wore off as reality set in and she broke down. Sobs racked her body shaking her tiny frame. She curled up into a ball to try and control the pain she felt as her heart broke into pieces. Mina didn't say a word, she just laid down beside her and tried to steady her friend's shaky body.

He looked for her everywhere. She wasn't at her apartment or work. He checked their bench in central park and her favorite bar. Even her favorite ice cream shop. He couldn't find her. He began just walking the streets in hopes that some how even in this big city, fate would be kind and let him find her. But fate was not happy with him tonight. He returned home and check there to make sure she hadn't returned and to make sure Michelle was gone. He was alone. He shut the door to his bedroom only to slide down to the floor against it. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, not without her. He rested his head in his hands and shed tears of frustration. It was the first time he had cried since his mother's funeral.

"Are you sure you are up for work?"

"Yeah. I don't think I can stand hanging around with too much time to think on my hands."

"Serena, are you sure you don't want to talk to him about this? I mean, maybe he was going to leave her for you?"

"If that were the case, why didn't he tell me sooner? Besides, if he can do that to a woman who looked like her he could definitely do it to me. A man like that doesn't love and I shouldn't waste mine on him."

Mina frowned at her cruel and bitter remark, but didn't say a word to contradict her any further. The two left for work together, silent.

Amy showed up for her usual order, which Serena made sure to add Darien's usual in hopes it would keep him away. Amy didn't question the addition but she did flash a massive rock on her finger to her.

"Oh my god. Amy, did you get engaged?!"

She burst into happy tears. Apparently her boyfriend, Zack, was being distant cause he couldn't lie to her. When she threatened to leave him if he didn't come clean about his affair, he surprised her with a proposal.

"I feel really bad for not trusting him. Plus I ruined his plans. He was going to ask me in front of my parents at their wedding anniversary next week. He had the whole thing planned out with them. We are still going to pretend, but I still had to tell you guys!"

Serena smiled for her friend as she excitedly told her story. But she was finding it really hard to just be happy in general. 'I guess that's normal for heartbreak though.'

"I have to go but, you're all invited to the wedding! I'll see you guys later!"

Andrew showed up an hour later, took one look at her, and asked.

"Whoa, what's up with you?"

"It's a long story."

She was just about explain when a black car pulled up in front the the cafe. Serena knew exactly who was in it too. He didn't even let the driver open the door for him. Serena quickly looked at Andrew.

"Cover for me!"

"What?!"

"Andrew, Mina, I'm not here. You don't know where I am okay!"

She slipped into the kitchen just as Darien entered.

"Serena? What are you doing?" Lita asked.

"Shhhhhh...please Lita."

She pressed her back against the one way, kitchen door and listened to the scene outside.

"Mina, where is she?"

"I'm sorry Darien, I don't know."

"Come on Mina. You have to know. She is your best friend."

She glared at him and sneered, "I don't know Darien, maybe she still has the flu. Why don't you know where she is?"

"Look I know she is here. My coffee amazingly came with Amy this morning. She is trying to keep me away from here because she is here isn't she?"

He didn't sound angry, he sounded tired and sad. She fought the urge to run out to him and comfort him. It had to be a front to get her to come out. He wanted to seduce her into continuing as his mistress or something. She knew if she faced him now, she would give in and do whatever he wanted. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence where Mina was trying to come up with a good story, Andrew saved them both.

"I sent it! Yeah sorry man. Serena called in sick and I figured you wouldn't be coming in so I sent it with Amy."

Andrew was a decent liar. He was going to kill her for making him cover like this to Darien. 'God I hope this doesn't affect the expansion. I know Darien wouldn't do that, he wouldn't let his personal life effect his business. Plus, the papers had been signed.' She could hear him sigh, defeated.

"Okay, well could you at least tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Don't worry, I will." Mina promised.

Even Mina sounded like she felt bad for him. Nausea pushed up and into her throat and soon she was ruining for the sink. Lita watched horrified as she grabbed her hair out of the way. Lita was a good friend. Good friends always hold your hair back for you. She was washing out her mouth with some water when Andrew entered the kitchen.

"Okay, now you really need to tell me what's going on."

Mina agreed to let her stay with her and she some how managed to convince Andrew to let her work in the kitchen with Lita for a while. She told him she just needed some time and if Darien was going to be looking for her then she had no choice but to hide in the back and stay away from her apartment. It was kinda nice hanging in the back with Lita, she was actually learning a little bit of cooking. Darien came by everyday looking for her and every time he left she had to run to the sink to throw up. Lita had gotten really good at catching her hair. After a week had passed and the same thing happened every day, Mina was worried.

"Okay, tomorrow, we are going to the doctor. This is not normal "broken heart" behavior."

"I've just been under a lot of stress, it has prolonged my flu that's all"

"Serena, you keep throwing up. Not just here, at home too. Your super moody and depressed and I'm sorry but you've gained a little weight. Even if it is just stress it can't be good for you. We are going and that is that!"

Mina held her hand as they waited for the doctor to return with her test result. She was starting to get a little scared. They had told her doctor her symptoms including her recent flu. However, the doctor looked at them like she already knew what it was, and the look wasn't good.

"What if I'm dying? What if it's cancer? It's always cancer."

"Shh Serena, your freaking me out. It's not cancer!"

"Mina, I want you to have every thing. All my stuff goes to you. You can sell and buy yourself a nice apartment or something."

"Serena, I'm not going to use your "death money" to buy an apartment. Now will you shut up before I have a nervous break down?!"

The doctor finally returned with a grim look on her face, which is never a good sign. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Oh god. It's cancer isn't it doc? My friend is dying?!" Mina cried and pulled Serena in tight as they cried.

"No, no it's not cancer, calm down ladies. It's nothing bad really. I just don't know how you are going to feel about it. Miss. Sparrow …..your pregnant."

She...huh? No that's not right. She was n the pill. She was on the FUCKING pill. The pill was suppose to keep that from happening, that's it's job. It is its ONLY fucking job, it can't mess that up. Besides, Darien wore condoms...didn't he? She was catatonic as all this went through her mind.

"Serena? Earth to Serena? Um...Doctor, maybe you should do something?"

"She'll come around, just give her a few minutes."

Serena eyes flicked back and forth as she calculated the number of times her and Darien had had sex since they met almost a month ago. She crunched the numbers as the two women watched her for signs of life. She gave up, she had no clue how many times and it didn't matter any more. The deed had been done. She was pregnant.

"FUCK!"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here is the second chapter I promised you. It's a bit long too so you readers should be happy.

We are getting close to the end now. Maybe two more chapters? It all depends on how I decide to break it up I guess. Working on a few other stories that I hope to have finished soon. Let me as you guys, do you like having the story done before hand or do you like waiting and waiting for the next update? I like to have a story finished before I post it but that's due in large part to all the stuff I wrote for college. Let me know what you think and depending on your responses I may change it up.

I do not own the song in here. You may recognize it, but if you don't it is "Make You Fell My Love" by Adele. I know, I know, I'm sticking to certain artist but they are what I tend to listen to while I write. Their music really gets me in the mood.

**The Customer is Always Right**

**CH.7**

**Bittersweet love...**

"Ah, see. I told you she would come around."

"What are my options Doctor?" She whispered.

"Well lets get you to ultrasound and see how far along you are, then we can talk options."

Serena would just have to get an abortion. She couldn't raise a child. Could she? She barely made enough money to support herself but she did own her apartment. But what about her music career? She couldn't pursue music and raise a child on her own. There was no way Darien would want it. He might send her money though. But she would forever be connected to him and he would have control over her with his money. There was no way she could take money from him even if she wanted to. The real question was, did she want it? She stripped and put on one of those ridiculous gowns. The chair was cold but soon the Doctor had the machine up and running. She felt like she was going to puke and not because of the new hormones.

"Are you ready?"

Like she ever could be, but she nodded to the doctor. Her gown was lifted off of her lower stomach and felt the cold stab of the gel as it hit her skin. She still had no idea what to do and she was about to get a first look at the thing inside her. 'Just don't look at it Serena, just don't look'. A few seconds later, the room was filled with the sound of the thumpa-thump of the babies heart beat. Tears stung her eyes at the sound and, of course, she found herself looking. It looked like a blurry mess but there it was, a baby. There was a baby. Tears streamed down her face as she turned to see Mina crying too.

"Oh Mina. That's my baby!"

Is this what bleeding to death felt like? He had been looking for her for weeks now. She wasn't going to her apartment, at least not to sleep. Either he had just missed her or she wasn't going there at all cause she was never there when he was. She wasn't going to work, or at least they were hiding her at work cause when he was there he felt close to her. She was punishing him, for something he didn't even do. Maybe he should have told her about Michelle, but she was history in his eyes. He never thought Serena could be this cruel. It felt as if there was a big sopping hole in his heart that was bleeding out slowly in his chest. He could feel himself slipping, he almost just gave into it. He was so tired of the pain. It would be so easy to just flip the switch and cut it all off. He suddenly understood his father, why he was the way he was. It was because it hurt too much to keep on. It felt so much better to freeze his heart away. He looked down at the small velvet box. It use to hold so much promise but now it looked worthless to him. He dropped into the trash and then went to fill the top to drawers in his dresser. Richard, watching him from the shadows, collected the box with a grim look after his ward was out of sight.

Darien stopped coming by, which was bitter sweet for her. She could finally get out of the kitchen. What with her throwing up all the time it was a bit unsanitary. But it also meant that Darien was giving up. It was the right thing, to keep away from him. It tore at her heart and she felt like she might die of pain, but then she remembered the little love in her belly that she had to protect. It wasn't about her anymore. Amy still came everyday and got her order including Darien's. She would gush about her up coming nuptials and ask how Serena was. She could tell Amy was hoping for details on their breakup.

"Things just didn't work out."

"Am I that obvious?"

"It's okay Amy. How is...he doing?"

"To be honest? Not good. He is worse than before. At first he was just depressed and pitiful. Now he is just closed off, cold. Like his father."

"Oh."

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Cheer-up!"

Like his father? His worse fear and she a caused it. Maybe he did feel bad about what he did to her, but she was too weak to say anything to him. She knew she would just end up in his arms and probably his bed. God, her heart still skipped a beat at the thought of him. Will she ever get over him?

"You didn't tell her?"

Serena turned to Mina, "No. I would hate for her to keep that kind of secret. It would be unfair."

"Don't you think it's unfair to keep it from him?"

"Yes, but I just don't know what to do. It's not like he would want the baby anyways Mina so in reality I am doing him a big favor."

"Okay, it's your life. But Serena, it's not just your life any more."

The weather had turned cool and Serena was starting to show. She looked at her little bump in the mirror of Mina's bathroom while Mina watched her. She was still living with Mina so she could sell her apartment. She was currently trying to find a bigger one for her and the baby that she could afford. She sometimes stayed with Lita so Mina could have a night with her new boyfriend, Ken. Lita baby the heck out of her, but she also taught her a lot of things like cooking and a few things she needed to know about babies. Lita had the baby brain a year after her and Nick's wedding. Serena had thought it was a little early for her to be studying about babies, since she wasn't even pregnant yet. Now Serena was glad she had her obsession and was helping her.

"Any luck on the apartments?"

"I have a good feeling about the next one. Would you go with me? They always ask where my _husband_ is when they see my bump."

"Yeah sure, I can be your life partner!"

"Exactly!"

"After wards we should get you some new clothes, your not going to be able to fit in yours for much longer."

"Gee thanks."

"Hey just be glad your one of those lucky bitches who only gains in her belly! I officially hate you!"

Serena loved the apartment, it would be perfect for her and the baby. It was a large two bedroom with a big living room that could double as a play area. The kitchen was a little bigger than her current one but still pretty small. It still had room for a small table and chairs and a high chair. It even had a balcony! It was an older building and sometimes the elevator didn't work but it was on the third floor so she felt she could handle it. She loved older buildings, they had so much character. The best part was it was close to work and Mina, so she decided to take it. Now she just had to wait to see if she got it, which, she feared, would be one of the longest waits of her life.

Mina pulled her into a maternity store and made her look around. The racks were full of mommy clothes and she was having a very hard time finding anything she liked. While trying to get out a dress without pulling every dress up down, she accidentally dumped into a poor women looking at bras. She had long black hair and lavender eyes. Her face reminder her of Darien a little but their eyes were very different.

"Oh I am so sorry!"

"No. no it's okay. I don't know how they EXPECT ANYONE TO MOVE IN HERE!" she shouted at no one in particular.

Serena giggled at the woman's audacity and turned to continue her search when the firecracker stopped her.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you pregnant?"

Serena put her hands on her belly to pull the fabric of her loose shirt tight around it, "Yep."

"Ah, good. I don't think a single person here knows what the hell they are talking about. My friend is pregnant and her boobs are bugging her. I thought it would make a good, funny baby gift but I don't know which one to get her. Do you think you could help?"

"Serena's boobs haven't grown a inch to her disappointment!" Mina said out of no where. Seriously, Serena had no clue where she was.

"Ah damn."

"Well I'll try to help."

"Thanks."

"I like that one. It looks comfy but it's still a little sexy."

"Good eye. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Serena turned again to rack she was working on when a small kick hit her stomach.

"Oh!"

The dark haired girl freaked out, "What, what's wrong? Are you in labor?!"

"Here."

She took the girls hand and put it to her belly to feel the kicks and watched as her face lit up with surprise.

"MINA, MINA COME HERE!"

"What?!"

"Come, come feel the baby kick!"

Mina placed her hand on her belly too and began to cry.

"Aw, your baby's first kick!"

"It's the baby's first? What are you having?"

"A girl. It's a girl."

All three girls cried together as they shared the moment. This was another thing that Serena loved about New York, that you could share a moment like this with a stranger. They made their purchases and said goodbye. Serena was able to get some pants, jeans, and some sweaters that she didn't hate and a few dresses she could pair with the preggo lady tights and cardigans for the cold months ahead. She was even lucky enough to find a really nice gray maternity pea coat. They went back to Mina's and Serena changed into her new jeans and new dark pink sweater. It hid her bump a little better for when they left to meet Amy for dinner and to discuss wedding plans. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this from Amy, it seemed like she grew a little more every day.

"Okay, so your both going to be bridesmaids but Serena, could your band play at the reception? It would mean a lot to me. Just like six songs, I still want you to enjoy the party."

"It would be my pleasure!"

"Great, how much do you charge for that?"

"We wouldn't dream of charging you! Just call it a wedding present. Did you have any songs picked out?"

"Not really, I want you to play some of yours, but just try and keep it romantic and fun."

"Not a problem."

"So Amy, you know where the honeymoon is yet?"

"No. Zack is going to surprise me."

Mina and Serena both answered with, "Awww...how romantic!" It was so loud the surrounding tables looked at them only furthering her blush.

"Excuse me guys, I have to go to the bathroom." Serena tried not to waddle as she left.

"I still can't believe she hasn't told me. Does she think I'm blind?"

"Shh, okay lets go over the plan again while we can. So you have invited Darien?"

"Yeah but we have a problem. He R.S.V.P.'d with a plus one."

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure he only did it cause he knew Serena would be there. But I know with one look at her he will forget his date and so will Serena."

"The wedding is a month away, what if he can tell through her bridesmaid's dress? I can't make it hide everything."

"It won't matter. After not seeing her for five months, it will be the last thing he notices trust me."

"I really hope this works. He has been miserable Mina."

"So has she. She tries to hide it but I'm no fool. I hear her cry at night when she thinks I'm asleep. Plus she has these dreams. Amy, they are so bad. She screams in her sleep. It's enough to break your heart."

"Shh shh she's coming."

Serena landed with a plop in her chair, "Alright, what were we talking about?"

A tall, slender raven haired girl walked up to Amy's desk. She had long dark hair and lavender eyes.

"Hey Amy, what's up?"

"Oh, good morning Rei."

"Is he in?"

"Yeah, but Rei, he is in a foul mood today."

"He is a foul mood every day."

"I suppose that's true."

"Oh hey I'm really looking forward to your wedding, I got a great dress!"

"You are?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I know we have only know each other for a little while but I think of you as a friend now. Plus, I was so happy when Darien starting talking to me again, I didn't want to say no when he asked me to go with him. I think I'm the only one who can handle his temper these days."

"No I don't mind. It will be nice to have you there. At least he isn't bringing someone inappropriate."

"I'm not going to make any promises, especially if there is an open bar. I'm gonna go see what he is up to. Oh, when I get back, I have to tell you about the baby gift I got my friend."

The woman walked into the large dark office. She walked right up to the brooding man at the desk without flinching at his glare at her arrival.

"Alright Darling, what's wrong today?"

The day of Amy's wedding was bright and sunny but very cold. Why did Amy have to have a "Christmas" wedding? I guess it did save money on decorations, what with the church already decorated for Christmas. She gave Amy props for the smooth plan as she walked into the beautiful church. A big tree stood to the right of the alter and it was covered in white lights and silver and gold ornaments. Wreaths hung on the stained glass above the aisles and red ribbon bows were tied to the end of each pew. Serena stashed her guitar in the dressing room. Serena carried her dress into the room with all the others as they helped dress Amy. She really should have dressed at home but it was so cold and they were running late. She had no choice but to throw on her preggo jeans and her oversized white sweater and throw the rest of her stuff in a bag grabbing her new coat. Amy looked so beautiful. Her dress was white with silver flowers embroidering along it's strapless top. It hung tight to her curves and had a small train in back. Once she was dressed, the other girls began to strip.

"Come on Serena, it's almost time."

"Yeah, I just have to run to the bathroom real quick."

Amy was the one to stop her, "Serena, it's okay. We all know."

Serena looked around the room at the nods from Mina and Lita. She slipped off her pants and took off her sweater to show her engorged belly. She was in the middle of her second trimester and her belly barely passed her boobs at this point. Amy placed a hand on her swollen belly.

"Hello little girl. I'm your Auntie, Amy."

"How long did you know?"

"Serena, I may have been planning a wedding, but I still going to notice when my friend starts wearing baggier and baggier clothes and has to pee every five minutes!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to put that on you."

"I always understood why. And don't worry, it's your place to tell him not me."

Serena began to cry as everyone came in to give her a group hug.

Of course Amy knew, her bridesmaid dress should have been her first clue. It was a black, high waist tank dress that spilled with ruffly layers under her boobs and stopped at her knees. The high waist had a black silk ribbon that tied at her back. She put on a pair of opaque tights that had flecks of silver in them and black ballet flats. She piled her curly hair loosely on top of her hair and she was ready. All the bridesmaids looked beautiful. Lita wore a black halter dress with a silver ribbon around the waist. She put hair in a curly pony tail and slipped on black high heels. Mina wore a strapless dress that ended above the knee and fit tight to her body. She braided her hair and secured it around the crown of her head and finished with a pair of silver high heels. Finally they were ready to head down the aisle.

Mina was maid of honor so she came in right before Amy. Serena was right before Mina and followed Lita. Lita's husband was her escort. They looked so lovely together, a perfect fit. She got the honor of being escorted in by Zack's uncle. He was a very nice man in his 60's and was very fatherly towards her. As soon as she enter the church and grabbed his arm she felt uneasy. She forced a smile out but she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her. She could swear she felt dark blue eyes, piercing her soul. Mina was behind her being escorted by Ken who happened to be Zack's best friend and man. Serena had missed the two meeting while she was busy with Darien every night, but the two had been set up by Amy and Zack. They were so cute and Mina really looked happy. She was so glad her friend had met someone. Serena scanned the crowd for a few seconds before Amy entered. She distracted by Andrew and his wife Rita who were trying to get her attention for a photo. The music changed and everybody stood to face Amy as she made her entrance. Amy was blushing madly as all eyes were on her and flashes of light bathed her entrance. She had never looked so beautiful and so happy. Serena watched Zack. She wanted to see the look on his face when he saw Amy for the first time. He smiled and small tears formed in his eyes, which made Serena's heart melt a little. She grabbed the tissue that she had tucked away for this exact reason. Weddings always made her cry before, but with her pregnancy hormones she was afraid she would be a waterfall! For the entire ceremony, from Amy's entrance to the walk out, all eyes were on the happy couple. Except for the ones she could still feel on her.

They posed for what seemed like the thousandth picture and finally got to head to the reception. Serena met Andrew and Nick at the stage as they were finishing up the set up. Soft jazz played from the D.J. while the guest filtered in. They were the "opening" act for Amy's reception. They even had the honor of playing for Amy and Zack's first dance and Serena had picked the perfect song for them. Serena quickly made her way to the coat check to hand over her coat. She was straightening her dress when Darien walked in. He looked just as beautiful as she remembered. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and no tie. As soon as she spotted him, the baby began to kick. It was as if she knew her father, or it was a reaction to her quickening pulse. But her pulse stopped as a beautiful dark hair woman took his arm. Either his engagement was over or he was doing the same thing to this new girl he did to her, but Serena felt sad for the beautiful girl on his arm. They made their way to the coat check and Serena ran, well waddled, for it. She didn't know if they saw her, she didn't care. She just had to get out of here. Andrew helped her on the stage and looked at what she was running from.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You want me to beat him up? Money be damned, I'll do it. Just say the word!"

"Don't you have your own baby to worry about?"

She was right. Rita just got the news a few weeks ago. Serena had been the first call, in her current condition and all. Rita was so excited that they could raise their children together. It mad Serena feel a little less alone.

When the guest found their seats, it was time to start. Serena could see Darien from the stage as his date whispered in his ear. He would smile from time to time at the things she whispered but his face mostly stayed blank even in this joyous occasion. Serena checked to see if her band mates were ready. She saw the Amy and Zack were waiting on her to make their grand entrance. Here we go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Zack Jefferson!"

The crowd roared as they entered and took their place on the dance floor. Amy gave Serena a nod that they were ready.

"Alright Amy, this one's for you."

The crowd grew silent as Serena moved her fingers across the keys. Serena wrote this one especially for Amy. She really hoped she liked it. Too late to go back now.

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

She looked up at the silent crowd. Why was it always like this when she played? She felt a tear streak down her face. Damn these crazy hormones. She wiped her tears and looked to Amy, who returned her teary glance. The two still held on to each other but at some point had stopped dancing and watched her play. Amy mouthed a silent "I love you" to her. More tears fell as Serena smiled and mouthed it back. They laughed at each other and tried to pick up the tempo.

Darien didn't think it was possible, but Serena had gotten more beautiful since the last time he saw her. She seemed to glow somehow. Her voice didn't disappoint either. He couldn't take her eyes off her since she had entered the church. He watched her sway to her music and entrance the crowd once again. There was something different about her but he couldn't figure it out. She cried at the end of her song, that was new. It took every fiber in his being not to run up there and kiss away her tears. Rei leaned in at the end of Serena's song.

"She is amazing! Wow, I'm so glad you brought me to this. They will have to give me a raise for bringing in a talent like hers!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? Darien half the crowd was in tears by the time she finished!"

"Well go give her your card then!"

"I will, sour puss! What is your deal Darien? You seemed happy when we got here. Like when you first called me and now you are acting all bitchy again."

"It's nothing. Let's get a drink."

"Okay, then we have to dance. You promised!"

He groaned as he was pulled away by his tenacious and annoying date.

Serena and the band played some more songs. They played Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine, Cha Ching and Emma by Imagine Dragons, C'est la Mort by the Civil Wars and then three more of her original songs. Andrew even took lead vocal on Emma. He has a lovely voice. The crowd loved them; the dance floor was almost empty as many just watched them play. When their set was over, the D.J. took over. Serena felt a little tired but she ignored it. She knew it was just the extra weight she was carrying. She was yet to run into Darien and his date, which she felt was inevitable. She still wasn't sure how she was going to deal with it. She managed to get a glass of water before Zack's little cousin, the ring barer asked her with a tiny voice to dance with him. She didn't feel much like dancing but his cute little face looked so hopeful.

"I can't say no to a handsome man like you!"

Not many people were dancing yet, too busy eating dinner, which smelled amazing! But her and little Tony pretty much had the whole floor to themselves. He was far to short to dance with her so their dance was her swinging him in circles around the dance floor. Spinning and laughing till the two of them were delirious, Serena tired her best to ignore the dark blue eyes on her.

Serena sat down with a flop next to Mina.

"OMG! I'm starving!"

"Here, you can have the rest of mine too. Since you are eating for two!"

"Thanks!"

She ate faster than she ever had before and didn't care about any of the stares. The wedding party just laughed. Soon the members of her table paired off to the dance floor and Serena was left alone to watch. Her eyes unconsciously landed on Darien, with his date in his arms.

Rei looked at him. Even a dance wouldn't get her off his back. He stupidly glanced at Serena and let his emotions creep on his face.

"(Gasp) That's it! It's her isn't it? You are pining after her!"

"Rei I'm not pining."

"Yes you are! You are in love with her! I don't blame you. She is talented to boot but also gorgeous and also...familiar..."

"Will you let it go please?"

"Is she why you called me? You needed to reach out to someone?"

"Yeah well it's all over now okay so just drop it."

"Oh I have a feeling it's far from over. I think I'll go introduce myself."

"Rei, no."

"Hey, I'm just doing what you suggested, I'm going to give her my card."

Serena cringed at the sight of them. Her heart felt like to dropped into her shoes. She looked away to keep from throwing up. 'Maybe I should leave soon, I have a feeling all this is not good for the baby.' Before she could stand up and pair of lavender eyes blocked her escape.

She sat down next to Serena and the bile began to rise in her throat.

"Wow that dress does wonders. You can't even see your baby bump."

Serena's face drained of blood. How the hell did she know? Were Lita and Mina drunkenly spreading the news?

"How far along are you anyways?"

She searched her face, looking for any sign of a trick or of anger. Did she know the baby's daddy was her date?

"I'm about 20 weeks."

"Sorry, what is that in non mommy talk?"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget. It's about five months."

"I knew it!"

Knew what? Was she intimate with Darien? Did he tell her about her and how they slept together when he was engaged? That he kept her hopes up for five months and then broke her? That the man she was still in love with had moved on and brought her to a wedding that she was sure to be at?

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Sorry no."

"Was there to feel your first kick."

"Oh my gosh, hello!"

"Wow fate is such a funny little bitch isn't she?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well look, I came over here because I would love to sign to my label. My names Rei, by the way."

"Are...are you serious?"

"Yeah! You were amazing. Tell you what, here's my card, give me a call sometime."

Serena took her card and Rei stood to walk away. Along with her number it read, Rei Shields: Producer.

"Excuse me, Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Your name is Rei Shields?"

"Yep."

"As in..."

"As in that scary looking guy's sister. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a very good looking grooms man that I really need to meet." before disappearing she leaned down to Serena's ear an whispered, "Take care of my niece now." and gave Serena's shocked face a smile.

Serena didn't even watch her leave, her eyes searched for Darien. He brought his sister? To such a romantic event? Her eyes met dark blue, watching her from across the room. He rose and slowly made his way to her. He held out his hand and without a word she took it. It wasn't logic, it was her heart that made her take his hand. It screamed to be close to him, to be in his arms again and once they were on the dance floor her brain took back over and panic ensued. Her brain was thankful of his distance but her heart screamed for his embrace as he gracefully moved her around the room. She stared at his chest unable to look any where else as her inner battle continued.

They were silent for what seemed like forever.

"I mailed you your key. Did you get it?" It was something, anything to get her wits about her.

"Yes."

"I thought it would be easier than you having to change the locks."

"I wouldn't have Serena."

"..."

"I still have yours if you want it."

"Keep it. I'm moving out tomorrow anyways. I sold my apartment. I'm moving to one that's closer to work and it's a little bigger so there will be more space for me u...for me."

Silence fell on them again. It was palpable.

"I see you came alone."

"I didn't have anyone I wanted to bring."

"I see you met my sister."

"I was surprised to learn you had one."

"She is a bit of a black sheep in the family. I hadn't spoken to her in years...till I met you."

"This was a mistake. I should go."

She lowered her arms but he only pulled her in tighter.

"Serena that woman you met was not my fiance. She was never my fiance. She was a woman I dated on and off for years but I ended it with her as soon as I met you."

"But she was there, she had suit cases. Why would she lie to me, she didn't even know who I was."

"Because she is a bitch Serena and you...well you intimidated her. She guessed who you were and used her talent for sized people up. She said exactly what you need to hear to bolt."

"What was I suppose to think? A beautiful woman, who is the kind of woman you should be with, walks into your apartment and makes me a home wrecking whore. In a matter of seconds, my heart was broken and whatever future I had imagined for us flew out the window. Maybe if you had told me about her before it wouldn't have happened."

"It happened because you didn't believe in us. You didn't trust me and in the end it broke us."

He let his hold on her loosen and fall. A sudden chill ran up her spine. He lifted her chin with a gentle hand and laid a kiss on her lips that was filled with pent up passion and sorrow. It took all he had not to unleash it and ravish her on the dance floor. Every fiber in his body missed her and craved her touch. He ended the kiss sooner than he honestly wanted. But he knew that she didn't love him. If she loved him she wouldn't have left him. She would have trusted him but instead she broke his heart.

"Goodbye Serena."

He left her there on the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters and I hope it made up for not updating! I want to say thank you again to those of you who have sent me reviews. You guys have really encouraged me and means a lot to me. Like I said last update, I am working on two new stories and I have a third in mind already. The first one I'm going to post I just started. It is a Sailor Moon fic and it will be rated T, so sorry for those of you who enjoy a little heat! It may or may not have some hot make out sessions but no promises! The next one will be one that I started working on before TCIAR but it is EPIC so it is taking a while. It is set during the Moon Kingdom years. It is about halfway finished on ch. 8 and it will be rated M for adult situations and violence. The one I have in mind will be a secret for now so you will just have to wait!

**The Customer is Always Right**

**CH. 8**

**Sweetest is the sleep when I dream of my love...**

His kiss made her body catch fire. The baby might as well have been playing soccer inside her. He was sure to have felt something? She wanted to hang on to him, to never let their kiss end. But it had to end, just like them. Then her heart stopped as he walked away. They were over. He was gone and it was her fault. She had really screwed up. The baby continued to kick until her father was out of site. Every chance of her having a happy ending walked away and left her on the dance floor.

She had to get out of there. She felt like she was having a panic attack. She quickly found Amy and wished her good luck. Then found Mina who was wrapped up in Ken's arms on the dance floor.

"Hey, look I'm really tired. I'm gonna head out now. I'm gonna stay at my place tonight."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. You know you don't have to, you can stay with me or Lita tonight."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. You look like you really need your place tonight, plus I still have a little packing to do. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, but you'll call me if you need anything?"

"Yes, of course...I love you Mina."

"I love you too."

After a brief but loving hug, she retrieved her coat and made towards the door. It had started to snow and a thin white blanket began to cover the ground. She stood just outside the door and let a few snow flakes fall onto her face. The street lamps cast a yellow glow to the snow, making it look like a fairytale. The sound of footsteps approached behind her. She expectantly turned, hoping for a certain tall, dark and handsome man to be behind her. Instead it was a tall, dark and beautiful woman.

"Are you leaving?"

She gave Rei a nod and without hesitation or questioning, the two began their decent down the formal hall's steps. The only sounds as they walked to Serena's car was the distant thump of music and laughter and the snow crunching under their feet.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"About the baby? I don't know. At first it was a fear of his rejection. Now it's a fear that I waited too long. I guess there's no chance now that he will be happy about it."

"Yes but at least he would have the chance to get happy about it. Look, it's your life so I'm not going to say anything but he is my brother and he does deserve to know. Regardless of how he acts, I want you to know that...I want something to do with this baby's life."

She was surprised. This woman hardly knew her and here she was asking to be in her baby's life. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her. What could this woman have possibly done to be cruelly shut out of her family's life?

"Even when we were strangers, you were kind enough to share a big moment with me. I can see why you have had the affect on my brother. For years, my father and my brother shut me out because I didn't want to follow in their footsteps. But when he met you, something changed. He began to see the importance of family and how I was important to him. Thanks to you, I got my brother back. You could at least let me repay the favor and help you as much as I can."

"That is really sweet. Thank you." She said with tears stinging her eyes.

"What is family for huh?"

She hugged her. After all they are family.

Serena occupied her mind with packing. Her feet were killing her but as soon as she stopped, her mind wondered her way to his face again. His words echoed in her mind. Did she not believe in them? She knew it was true before she even asked the question. It wasn't so much that she didn't believe in them, she didn't believe in herself. Because of that she didn't trust that Darien could want her. It was easy for her to believe that she meant nothing to him and that a woman like Michelle would be who he deserved. She worked till she was exhausted, which had it's advantages. She managed to get everything packed up for tomorrow. Now if she could sleep, she would be ready for the whole ordeal tomorrow.

She had prayed for sleep, but she should have prayed for a dreamless one. Dreams of her parents and Darien leaving her played over and over all night long. Finally, as the gray dawn light peered into her windows, she gave up. She slipped off her Pj's and got dressed. Putting on a pair of maternity jeans that fit tight on her legs but had a stretchy waist band for her belly, she decided to show off her bump for once. She picked an older t-shirt that pulled tight across her belly making it impossible to miss and shrugged on a thick cardigan. Thick socks adorned her feet as she quickly put her hair into a messy bun. She still had hours before the gang arrived with the moving van. Why not put her new cooking skills to use and surprise everyone with breakfast! Thanks to Lita, she could pull off a few tasty things with ease. She pulled out everything she would need to make some simple danishes and started a large, strong pot of coffee.

"DARIEN!."

"Rei, I let you stay here last night so you wouldn't go home with that guy, not so you could ruin my Saturday!"

"That guy is called Jed, and he is a nice guy! And I didn't stay here to protect me, I stayed here to protect you!"

"Rei, I mean it. Go home. I'm not going to talk to you about this any more."

"I like her. She is really nice. And you love her. Call her. Call her right now."

"Leave Rei. I mean it."

"Even if I leave now I am going to come by your office every day and bug you till you call her!"

"You are seriously making me regret the day I called you."

"Well I don't. Clearly you need me. I'm going to dad's today. I'm going to get him to take a serious look at his life too. Call her Darien. You are going to turn in to dad permanently if you don't and no one will be able to help you. Not me, not Serena, no one!"

Her words hung in the air after she left. Wasn't he already like his father? The months without her had made him cold and he knew it. He saw himself becoming more and more like his father but he didn't care. Until then, until Rei said her speech, he thought it was too late for him. He looked at his phone like it was a venomous snake. What would he even say to her? He was so cruel to her last night, would she even take his call? I guess Rei is right, I'm not my father yet because I still hope for us, for love to be between us. He picked up his phone and dialed the number by heart. If she didn't answer, he would just go there and make her talk to him!

Breakfast was finished and it actually looked pretty. Now what? Before she could answer that her phone rang. A picture of Mina giving peace sign, popped up on the screen.

"Hey. You guys here yet?"

"Almost. Andrew, Rita, Ken, and I just picked up the van. Lita and Nick are on their way. We should be there in aboooouut...30 minutes?"

"Okay, well everything is ready to go. We just have to load it up!"

"Good. We'll see you soon!"

"Okay Bye!"

30 minutes huh? Serena unlocked her door and sat down at her piano. She had just began to warm up when she heard the door open and two pairs of feet walk in. 'Well that was faster than I expected.'

"I'm in here!" She said without looking.

"You're a hard girl to find these days."

Her skin turned cold. She recognized the voice but was blanking on the face. She knew that she knew it and she knew it wasn't good. She turned to see none other than Deemond. He had another guy with him that she didn't recognize but he didn't look friendly either.

"I've had a man sit on your place for months now. You should have stayed away, but then that would have been good for you, not so good for me." He turned to the creepy man beside him. "Go stand outside, I wanna handle this myself."

The man glared at her like she was something to eat, making another chill run through her body. Then he walked calmly and silently out her door, pulling it shut behind him. Her mind began to race with all the horrible things they might do to her. She had to think of something fast if she wanted to save her baby. First plan, stall. If I drag this out long enough, maybe Mina and the others will get here before he can do anything. But then they might get hurt instead. Okay, second plan. Slowly inch my way to the bathroom and when I get a chance lock myself in. It wasn't perfect but she was out of options.

"You. You little bitch, cost me everything. Shields' back out of our agreement and now no one will touch me. I was going to be big. My name was going to be in lights all over this city. But you had to go and sleep with him. You ruined everything you stupid slut!"

She got to her feet, slowly to not seem as if she was going to run or make a move. She hoped her swollen belly would keep him from touching her. Being naive, she couldn't imagine anyone cruel enough to hurt a child, even if it was unborn.

"Well, well, well. Maybe your not so stupid after all. You got knocked up. Tell me, is it his? Did you score yourself the gravy boat of a life time?"

She thought about her choices. She could tell him the truth, tell him it was Darien's baby. Maybe she could tell him that she would use the child as a bargaining chip so Darien would support him again? But that didn't seem like the best choice. The way he talked about Darien, knowing it was his child would probably set him off. If she told him it was someone else, then he wouldn't get as angry. If he thought that she had cheated on Darien, maybe he would like that she hurt him and let her go. Lie. She should lie.

"No. It isn't Darien's. It was just some guy. Darien and I are over."

"Awe, well that's too bad. You know I didn't know on my way up here just what to do with you."

Her plan had failed, he was still just as angry as he was when he entered. She made a dash for the bathroom but he quickly closed the distance between them before she could make it. He grabbed her roughly by the hair, yanking her back and painfully forcing her to look at him.

"I didn't know whether I should fuck you, or kill you."

He kissed her roughly on the mouth. She bit down hard on his lip causing him to pull away and curse. Then the slapped her hard across the face forcing her to the floor.

"I don't really dig fat chicks so I guess I am just going to kill you."

Then the beating began. Serena did the only thing she could. She curled up into a ball, protecting her baby as much as she could. He kicked her legs, arms,head, and then in the back over and over again. Pain seared through her as blow after blow hit her. Then something cracked, she knew he had broken a rib. The pain was so much but she had to hold on, she had to stay conscious so she could protect the baby. Red hot flames licked her back and her sides as her finally stopped his assault. Then she heard glass shatter and everything went black.

She didn't know how long she had been out but he was gone. There was blood all around her and her eyes refused to focus. Her ears kept ringing loudly. After a few moments of steadying breaths she noticed it wasn't her ears that were ringing, it was her phone, she could hear it ringing. She pulled herself across the floor screaming in pain at the clearly broken ribs on her side. There was glass all around her and it dug into her flesh as she clawed at the floor. She was in so much pain but she had to reach that phone, she had to get help for her baby. She made it to the kitchen but the phone was all the way up on the table. She tried to stand but the pain was so sharp she almost lost consciousness again. She began to shake the leg of the table hoping to knock the phone off. It worked, sliding the phone across the floor. Cursing she pulled herself a little more till she could see the picture on the phone. It was Darien. Tears flooded her eyes and she reached for the answer button. Blood made her hands slick and she dropped the phone a few times before she finally held it in her hands. The pain made it hard to think, hard to move, and hard to breath. The phone stopped ringing as soon as she got it into her hands. She tried to call him back but she was just so tired...so tired...

There was so much noise. People screaming, then the sound of metal and tiny clicking sounds. Something beeping. Then a really loud siren. She opened her eyes to fuss and strange men were around her. They had come back, they had come back to finish the job. Instinctively her hands moved to shield her stomach. Then she saw Mina's face. She was saying something but she couldn't understand. She was too tired for this.

"Mina, could you ask them to be quiet. I'm really tired."

"No Serena, you have to stay awake!"

Mina was crying. I don't see want the big deal is. It was just a nap. She didn't get any sleep last night and here was Mina trying to keep her up. One of the strange men was in her face now.

"Serena, Serena, sweetheart, you have to stay awake okay? Just for a little while okay? You need to promise me you will stay awake!"

"But I'm tired. I don't know you."

"I know, I know your tired. But we all need you to stay awake. Especially, the baby."

"My baby?! You have to help my baby! You have to save her!"

"We will we will. I promise, if you stay awake we will save your baby. Deal? Serena? Serena?!"

_DUM DUM DUMMMMMM! Okay so I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. I hate them when a story is unfinished but I love how they make me crave the next chapter. I won;t keep your breath baited for long though, I promise!_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, okay I guess I have made you wait long enough. I can be mean if I want to! So there is one more chapter after this but I was thinking I might add a little preview to my next fic. This next one, I am still working on, but it will not be an AU and it will be rated T. I really only like my AU's to be rated M. But anyways, would you guys be interested? If you are let me know and I will tract the preview on the end of this one. I have more than enough already written to pull it off I just need to pick the perfect section to get your interests up! ^_~ Anyways, this is not the end, there will be another chapter after this one that wraps things up, so check back tomorrow for it!

**The Customer is Always Right**

**CH. 9**

**Somewhere That's Green...**

She wasn't answering. Of course she wasn't. He had been a dick to her last night. He knew she was at her apartment, she was moving today. He would go down there and make her talk to him. When he got there, cops were every where. Black and whites filled all the parking spots and people were gathering around the police tape to get a look. His heart stopped when he saw Lita crying, talking to a pair of cops. He jumped out of the car before his driver could bring it to a complete stop and grabbed Lita away from the two police men she had been sobbing to. He didn't care what the cops did or said.

"Lita, what happened."

"Oh god Darien. It was awful. There was blood every where. So much blood..."

A young looking male cop pulled at his shoulder, "Sir, we are going to have to ask you to back off. This is a crime scene. Get back behind the line."

"I'm not going anywhere till someone tells me what happened!"

The cop sighed, "It was some kind of break in. We are not sure what happened yet but there was no sign of forced entry. The girl, a Serena Sparrow, was beaten half to death. She is on her way to the hospital now..."

"Which hospital?!"

"County General."

Darien ran back to the car. Lita was shouting something, saying she would meet him there. Traffic was a bitch. They weren't going anywhere. He had had enough. He jumped out of the car and ran the rest of the way. He arrived at the front desk out of breath but he didn't care. He banged on the counter, getting the nurse's attention.

"I need to find a Serena Sparrow."

"Calm down. I have to look it up."

He nervously switched his weight from foot to foot while the older nurse typed on the keyboard. If Serena died, he died. She was the only one who could save him from the cold dark pit that he was sure to fall in along with his father. Is this the legacy of his family? Are they cursed to lose the women that they love the most?

"They just brought her in, she is in surgery now. Head down the hallway here and take the second left."

He was running before she even finished. The hallways seemed to stretch forever and his breath was shallow. He made the left and found himself in a large waiting room. A bit disappointed that he actually though the woman directed him t Serena's room, he looked around and saw Mina turning towards him.

"Oh thank God. Darien!"

"What's going on, what's happened."

"They won't tell us anything. But now that you're here they have to."

"Mina, I'm not family. Who is her emergency contact?"

"You are."

He looked at he suspiciously. Why would he be Serena's emergency contact? She hadn't talked to him in months. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the nurse's station, proving her claim.

"This is Darien Shields. Now tell us what is going on with Serena!"

"He is her family?"

Before he could say a word or ask her to repeat the question Mina answered, "Yes."

He didn't fight or question it due to it causing the girl to call a doctor to come and tell them what was happening to Serena. They made it over to the chairs before Mina collapsed into tears in his arms. Mina had calmed down a bit when Lita, Nick, Andrew, and Rita arrived. Ken sat next to Mina and stoked her hand as they waited for the prognoses with the others .He paced in front of the crowd that had gathered to be there for Serena. It seemed like an eternity passed before one of the doctors working on Serena found them.

"Are you all here for Serena Sparrow? Wow, this is a big group. I have some good news and some bad news. Your friend has lost a lot of blood. She has a few broken ribs. One punched her spleen and caused some internal bleeding. She is in surgery now to repair the damage. She did a good job protecting the baby and if they can stop the bleeding quickly, the baby will be fine. However, with the blow to the head there is no way of knowing if she will wake up. There is some swelling and we will have to wait till the swelling goes down before we know if it did any real damage. Th brain is always tricky. She could wake up and be completely fine or she could have anything from memory to motor function loss. The worse case scenario is that she won't wake up. You should keep praying and keep your hopes up. That is the best thing you can do for her right now."

"When can we see her?" Darien asked.

"I'll let you know."

"Thank you. There is a chance so we should keep our hopes up." Mina concluded.

He looked around at the sullen faces. They didn't look like they had much hope. He now knew what Serena was facing and what they should expect, but no one had told him what happened yet. He sat and faced the majority.

"I really need someone to tell me what happened."

"We don't know for sure Darien." Lita broke down again, probably from the memory of her friend in a pool of blood.

"I called Serena. We were thirty minutes away. Serena probably unlocked her door to play the piano, which she has done for years no matter how many times we have told her not too. Then the intruders could have just walked in on her." Mina began to beak down again.

Andrew took it from there, "When we got there, she was out cold and covered in blood. We called the cops and the ambulance took Serena away."

Darien could see blood still on Andrew's hand. He must have been the first into the room and the first to check Serena for a pulse. Something that they were saying didn't add up to him. He knew there was something they had said that tugged at him and he knew he should ask about it. It was something the doctor said. But the emotional roller coaster that all of them were on had tired them, especially Darien. He felt like he had been on the ride since Serena left. Just when he thought he was going to get off and get her back, this happened. His brain was too full of thoughts of Serena to remember to ask "what baby?"

On hour or so later, Serena was finally out of surgery. The doctor came to fill them in on the surgery. It had been successful and they had saved the baby. They were allowed to see her for now, but they could only go one at a time, then they would need to wait till later. She was still unconscious and the doctors didn't know when or if she would wake up but he swelling had gone down. Darien wanted more than anything to see her, but he could tell by the looks around the room that he should wait. The last time they saw her she was bloodied and battered on the floor. That shouldn't be the last time they saw her. He had seen her alive and happy. That would be his last memory of her. They all looked to him, as if waiting for his permission.

"You guys should go first. It's okay, I'll wait."

One by one they went in. Each one spent a good fifteen minutes with her. It had been over an hour before it was finally his turn. As much as he wanted to see her he didn't know if all the time in the world would prepare him for it. He entered her tiny room. She was hooked up to heart monitors, pain medication, and a hundred other machines and tubes ruining into her body. Her face was bruised on the right side and she had a few small cuts sporadically, but the rest of her looked untouched. She looked like she was just sleeping. She had on one of those thin hospital gowns and was covered in two over starched blankets that did little to hid her form. Her body looked the same to him except for the large bump on her stomach. She was very pregnant. How they hell did he not notice it before? He had been so preoccupied with making her feel bad he didn't even see what was right in front of him. He took her limp hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry Serena. I should have been there, I should have protected you."

He looked at her face again, memorizing the details. He looked at the bruise on her face the most. It looked just like the one that Deemond gave her months ago. It all hit him at once. The ugly display Deemond made in his father's office, his nasty words about Serena, Serena not staying at her apartment to avoid him, and her move out today. Deemond had been waiting ever since he threw him out of the office. Before today, either he was with Serena or she wasn't there. Today was his first chance to get her. It all made sense. Who else would savagely beat a pregnant woman, especially one as sweet as Serena. He placed a kiss on her head and whispered in her ear.

"I will be back before you wake up, I promise. I love you."

They all gave him strange looks as he walked right past them and out of the waiting room. Only Mina chased after him.

"Darien! Where are you going?"

He turned and quickly walked back to her.

"If anything changes with Serena, call me. I'm going to go get the bastard who did this."

"Darien don't do anything stupid, Serena needs you."

"Just call me!" he said as he waved her off.

He stormed into Dee-bag's office making a big scene with his lackies that tried to stop him, but Dee-bag didn't look surprised to see him. Darien silently stalked up to his desk. His office was tackly dressed with framed posters of barely dressed women and neon lights. Fowl smoke and stale alcohol hung in the air. Deemond had a cigar in his mouth and a bottle of cheap champagne on his desk. He was celebrating.

"I had expected you hours ago. But I suppose mourning affects each of us differently."

"You bastard."

"Hey, you can only blame yourself. You made this happen when you black balled me."

"You would harm an innocent PREGNANT woman just to get back at me?"

"What do you care? The baby isn't yours. The bitch told me. You got played just like me."

Darien blanched. The baby, the one she was carrying, his one hope for a future with her, wasn't even his. But that didn't matter now. Rage took over and he grabbed Deemond by his shirt and pushed him against the wall hard. His cigar flew across the room and landed with a hiss.

"You! You did this to her!'

"Now, now Darien. I would hate for you to go to jail over some stupid bitch."

He slammed him against the wall, "I wanna hear you say it. I want to hear you tell me what you did to her!"

"Alright! The stupid bitch didn't even have her door locked. She never saw it coming. I beat the shit out of her. I killed that bitch to teach you both a lesson. You don't want to FUCK with ME!."

Darien released his hold on him, "Thank you. That's all I needed."

Cops flooded the place grabbing up Dee-bag while Darien lifted his shirt to show the wire attached to his stomach to Deemond and gave him a devilish smirk. It took some convincing, but the police finally realized that they would never get close to Deemond without his help. Apparently, they had been watching him for over a year now. They were trying to get him for multiple drug, assault, rape, and murder charges. None of them wanted to send in a civilian, let alone a Shields, in with such a dangerous criminal. But Darien wasn't afraid and all it took was a little convincing and a call to the commissioner, a close family friend, to gt them to strap on a wire and send him on his way. Mina was right, Serena needed him. If it wasn't for her he would have just killed the bastard but he was satisfied with seeing him rot in prison.

When Darien returned to the hospital, he found that Rei had appeared and joined the group.

"Rei? What are you doing here?"

"Mina called Ami and she called me," she explained quickly, "Where have you been?"

"Making sure Serena stayed safe. Has there been any changes?"

Mina stood to join them, "No nothing yet and they still won't let us back in. Ken and I are going to stay the night. You should go home and get some rest."

"Even if I did go home, there is no way I could sleep. I'm staying here."

"Me too." Rei added.

"Well I'm going to get some coffee then. I'll be back in a bit." Mina left and Ken followed her.

Rei and Darien were alone. Nick took Lita home, she had tired herself out with worry and sorrow. Andrew was taking Reika at home, all this stress wasn't good for her baby either. His sister sat quietly beside him, watching his face.

"Spit it out Rei."

"I'm just worries about you."

"It has been a very long day."

"I can imagine."

"On top of all of this, Serena is pregnant."

"..."

"You KNEW didn't you?! How long?"

"Not long. Since last night technically. I actually met Serena before I knew who she was shopping for maternity clothes. She was so sweet, she let me feel the baby kick! I am so excited about being an Aunt!"

"Rei, I hate to tell you this, but your not an Aunt. The baby isn't mine."

"Tell me you are not this stupid?! Why would you think it wasn't yours?"

"I just know okay?"

"You started seeing her five months ago, I know that for a fact cause that's when you called me. The girl looks like she is smuggling a watermelon under her shirt and you have the balls to suggest it's not yours."

"It doesn't matter Rei."

"Like HELL it doesn't"

Thankfully Mina returned, which ended the conversation. The coffee must have been from some machine for it was bitter and weak, but it was nice to just have something in his hands to focus on. The news was on in the waiting room and it blared Serena's story. It included the capture and charge of one Travis Deemond. They even mentioned Darien's name as being involved in the case but they had little information as to how or why.

"That's where you went Darien?! You figured out it was him and you went after him."

"Don't worry Mina. I took you very seriously. The cops were with me the entire time."

She reach over and put a hand on his with a grateful look on her face. He told the story of the capture of Travis Deemond and how he admitted to everything.

"It's my fault she's in there."

"Don't say that Darien. Deemond was a crazy asshole and you got him in the end. Serena is safe now and he will get what he deserves. A pretty boy like him in prison? They'll eat him for breakfast!" Rei shouted.

It took some work but he eventually convinced everyone to go home. Ken had to carry Mina out, she was beyond pass out. Andrew had returned and took Rei home for him. He promised to call them if anything changed. The only change that occurred was he was allowed to see Serena once again. He was finally able to see her face again and she looked just lie she did when he left her. He pulled a chair up to her bed so he could rest his head on the bed. He held her hand and stoked her arm. Exhausted, he soon feel into a dreamless sleep to the sound of her heart beat monitor.

Her head hurt and her mouth was dry, like she had cotton in her mouth. She opened her eyes to a bright and colorless room that she did not recognize. It smelled of bleach and flowers, a very strange mixture. The clothes and blankets on her made her skin itch and she searched the room for anything familiar. All of her limbs felt heavy but there was a weight on her right arm that wouldn't let her lift it. All she could see was a dark mass of hair and a back that rose and fell with peaceful breaths. It was Darien. She put a hand in his hair and raked her fingers though it's messy tangles. It's softness on her fingers told her it was not a dream. She couldn't believe he was here even though she didn't know for sure where here was. She her own pulse pick up, which was echoed with the beeping next to her. Then fear gripped her heart and she felt cold all over. Flashes of this morning returned her memory. Deemond had tried to kill her. But the thing that made her heart stop was her baby didn't kick. It kicked like crazy last night when she saw Darien, but now she didn't move. 'I had tried to protect the baby, but I guess I failed.' She shook with tears of grief, gently rubbing her still swollen stomach and apologizing to the innocence that had been lost.

Darien was awakened by the movement in the bed. She was awake and crying. She kept apologizing over and over again. It was a heart breaking sight.

"Serena!"

Tears wet her gown and her face was red and puffy. He ran to the hallway and screamed for a doctor then quickly returned to her side.

"Serena, shhh. It's okay. Everything is okay."

"Nothing is okay! I tried. I tried so hard to save her Darien, I promise. But he just kept kicking. I thought if I shielded her and let him kick just me she would be okay. But she's gone, my baby is gone!"

He pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he dared.

"I know you did everything. The doctor said it was because of that that your baby is fine. Your baby is just fine Serena."

"But I don't feel her!"  
"She is probably tired. She had to tell her mother to hold on all night. The doctor said you saved her."

"Oh god Darien, when I woke up and she didn't move I thought...I thought"

"Shhh...the baby is fine. Everything is okay now."

The doctor entered soon after Darien's words and confirmed what he had told her. The doctor checked her vitals and all the machines. Then scribbled in his notebook and left. Darien left to call the others while the doctor took his notes and soon they were alone again.

"It was Deemond who attacked me."

"I know."

"He wanted me dead. What if he finds out I'm alive and comes back?!"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Darien told her the story of how Deemond revealed his crime on tape to him and the police. She listened in shock to the acts of stupidity that Darien had committed a few hours ago. How could he do something that dangerous?

"Why did you do that?"

"You're mad."

"Yes I'm mad. You could have been killed!"

"I did it to keep you safe!"

"You shouldn't have risked your life. Not for me."

"You are more than worth it."

"No I'm not...I pushed you away. You were right, what you said last night. But it's not that I didn't believe in us, I didn't believe in me. I didn't believe that I deserved you and when the opportunity presented itself I pushed you away. I am so sorry Darien."

She was shaking again from the tears and the sadness that was released from her words. The fact that he risked his life for her made it even worse. This poor man had been drawn in to this crazed life of hers and he didn't deserve it. He wrapped his arms around her but didn't hold her as tightly as he use to. He didn't deserve this and she still didn't deserve him.

"Serena, I never should have let you go. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have missed you so much."

She could feel his tears on her face and as they hit her gown mixing with hers. He was still holding her as he continued his confession.

"I was so scared. They said you might not wake up and I was scared I would never get to hear your sweet voice again or kiss your lips. That I would never feel you in my arms or see your face when I wake up in the morning. I was afraid that I would never get to tell you that I love you."

He released her from his hold only so he could cup her face and look into her eyes.

"I love you, Serena, so much. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You are the warmest, most amazing person I have ever met. I want you to know that I have loved you since we first met and I will always love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her, releasing his deep seeded passion that he had locked up when she left. He reeled it in so he did not hurt her. He kissed her face, her neck, her arms, her hands, every inch of skin that was exposed while she giggled and ran her hands through his hair. He sat back down, holding her hand and brushing her knuckles against his lips.

"I want to say one more thing. It includes Deemond, something he said. After this I never want to speak about him again but I have to ask...Did you tell him that your baby isn't mine?"

"Yes but..."  
"You don't have to explain. It doesn't matter. I want you to know that I love you and I will love this baby no matter whose it is. You mean everything to me and even if this baby is only half of you, I know she will be amazing just like you. I won't even have a choice but to love her too."

"May I speak please?!"

"Yes. I'm done."

"Deemond was crazy. He kept saying how you ruined his life and how we would pay. I thought that if he saw I was pregnant, he would leave. But it only made him more mad. I told him it wasn't yours because I was afraid he would kill the baby. Darien...the baby...is yours."

She was waiting for the anger. The anger for keeping this secret from him, for keeping his child away from him. The anger for their mistake, of her getting pregnant. But it didn't come.

He was in shock. He had been telling himself all day that the baby wasn't his. When the words came out of her mouth he couldn't believe it.

"Darien? Did you hear me? Your the father. No one else could possibly be the father, I've only been with you in, like, three years."

Tears came down his face again but this time they were tears of joy. He put his face in his hands to try an get a grip on what was going on. He put a shaky hand on her bump and as soon as his hand felt the warmth of the small body below he felt a small quick push against his hand.

"Did you feel that? She kicked! She always kicks around you. She misses you too."

"How far along are you?"

"Five months. Which means it happened one of the first times we got together."

His eyes were still on her stomach, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly thought you were engaged to another woman, I didn't want to complicate your life or the baby's. I didn't think you would want her and I decided I wanted her no matter what. By the time I learned you weren't engaged, so much time had already passed. I had waited so long to tell you, I was scared."

"You should have told me..."

"I know. I know I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"I have missed so much."

"I know. Your sister was there for her first kick."

"I don't want to miss any more. I am going to be there at every doctor's appointment, every check up. And I don't care what you say I will be there in the delivery room!"

He was trying to be stern but all she did was laugh. His serious face faltered and he couldn't help but smile. She took her little finger and motioned him to come closer. He granted her request and was rewarded with a deep sweet kiss. Then he laid his head and her belly and fell asleep listening to his baby's heartbeat and the feeling of Serena's fingers through his hair.

_Yes, yes, this would be a good place to end it. But that's not what I did. See you guys tomorrow!_


	10. Chapter 10

Well, this is it kids. This is the end. I'm a bit sad that it's over but I now I have more to work on and look forward to. This is a nice little epilogue to wrap everything up in a nice, mushy bow. I wanted to put in one more sex scene for you guys but I felt a little weird about it since Serena is very preggo at this point. But there is still a little heat for you in there. Well, here is the end. Thank you all for sticking out with me and for your reviews. Seriously, you guys made it worth while for me. If there is anything you guys want to see from me let me know. I am always up for a challenge or an improvement. I will be adding a preview of my next endeavor as another chapter on the end of this one, so be on the look out! At this point I just need to figure out what to put as the preview since I want you guys to be intrigued. I will add it maybe tomorrow, so keep an eye out!

**The Customer is Always Right**

**CH. 10**

**So This is It?...**

Serena looked out the whitening world below. Snow gently fell and covered New York in silence. It had been a month since she had been released from the hospital and after four days there she was more than ready to get out.

The apartment that she bought and was going to move into, she gave to Mina. Serena didn't want to go through the hassle of selling it and Mina's place was too small and expensive. So she offered her the chance to live rent free and she accepted. Mina and Ken were talking over the idea of living together while he helped her move. She told Serena that she was more excited about the idea but she didn't want Ken to know that. She didn't want to appear easy!

She had always thought the expression, "Don't drink the water", was always silly until now. Now not only was Reika pregnant, but Lita had joyous news to add to the collection. The three of them were going to be raising kids together! What with Lita's vast baby knowledge, having her at the playground would be very helpful and comforting.

Any animosity between Rei an her family had completely dissipated with the news of the upcoming addition. Rei came by almost everyday and took Serena out. She didn't work at The Nectar anymore but Rei took her there everyday to visit and she still performed on Mondays. Rei had gotten her to sign to the label she worked for and she was going to start work after the baby was born. Rei and her father were on shaky but good ground.

Darien turned the guest room into the baby's room decorating it with pinks and purples. It was quite a beautiful surprise. She came home to Darien, who then blind folded her and led her to the room. A white crib was the center piece with light lavender bunny sheets. A pink floor lamp stood next to the matching white changing table and her old white shag carpet covered a good portion of the floor. In one corner was a plush, pink rocker and foot rest with a small table next to it. It had a small pink table lamp and a few baby books on top. The walls were a pale pink and he had framed a few photos of her with her belly and of her sonogram photos. Even with her protests, he also turned his office into a music room for her. It now housed her piano and guitar and a small play space for the baby.

Darien had been amazing. He was at every check up and every baby class no matter what was going on at work. He always said, "I wouldn't miss this, this is the highlight of my day!" He had asked her to stop working till after the baby was born, saying he would take care of her. She didn't want to but her ever growing stomach had her uncomfortable and tired most days. She was almost in her seventh month, the third and final trimester. So today she spent it watching the snow out of the living room window with the news on in the background, rubbing her belly.

Work always seemed so taxing since Serena came home and moved in. Everyday all he could think about was when he would get home and see her. He looked forward to her smile, her laugh, her kisses, making love to her, and everything about her. He saw her from the door, lost in thought at the window. He quietly closed the door, tip toed up to her, and placed his arms around her.

"Darien! Your home at last!"

"Yeah traffic was bad. I had to fight it the whole way here."

"We missed you."

"I miss you guys too."

"Here, here!"

She turned to face him and put his hand on her belly to feel the soft kicks of his child. He got down on his knees and pressed his ear to her. She giggled and played with his hair. He placed a kiss right above her navel through the tight material and continued line of kisses up to her neck and then met her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, winning her a deep moan from his throat. He quickly turned her around so that her back was to his chest and continued his assault on her neck making her knees turn to jelly. One of his arms wrapped around her to steady her while the other slipped down the front of her shirt and messaged her breast. They had been tender lately so he was gentle, making sure not to hurt her. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes to revel in the warmth that was rising within her. In one swift move, he released her breast and swept u her legs, carrying her to the bedroom.

They laid in bed together, still warm from their romp. Their clothes still scattered the floor as they cuddled naked under the sheets. She laid on her back with one hand resting across her belly, drifting into sleep while Darien laid on his side propped up on one arm watching her. His free hand gently rubbed over large bump in an unconscious pattern. She was just about to slip into a calm sleep when Darien's hand stopped and she could feel his eyes on her. She smiled, knowing he wanted her attention, but feared waking her. She opened her drowsy eyes and forced herself to stay awake for a little while longer. He looked like he was trying to figure out just what to say as his mouth opened and closed a few times before speaking.

"You know, I will never love anyone as much as I love you and our baby."

"I know that love."

"I don't want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life."

"I know that Darien. I promise. No more doubt."

She was just letting her eyes close again when his weight shifted on the bed. She turned and propped herself up to get a look at what he was doing. He had his nightstand open but she couldn't see anything more than that with his body in the way. She laid back down and he joined her, resuming their original postion.

"Serena, you have made me a better man. You have made me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy"

She felt something slip onto her finger. She lifted her hand up to see that a beautiful diamond ring had been placed on it.

"Will you marry me?"

Shock was etched onto her face and she had to look at his to make sure he wasn't kidding or that she was imaging it.

"Of course I will!"

He kissed her through the hap tears that they both shared. She forgot all about sleeping after that.

In the living room, the forgotten TV still blared in the darkened room. The news repeated the same stories it had all day long till everything switched as breaking news shattered the screen.

"Today was the first day of the Deemond trial. Our very own Jim Witeman is there on the scene now. Jim, what can you tell us about the trail so far?"

"Thank you Carol. Investigators had been after Mr. Deemond for over a year for a number of suspected crimes including murder and drug solicitation. After the beating and attempted murder of a Serena Sparrow, Deemond was finally arrested but after the first day of court it looks like all the police's hard work could go out he window. Today was to be a simple arrangement, but upon hearing the charges brought against him, Deemond's lawyer moved to have the recording of Deemond's confession thrown out due to the unprecedented method for which it was obtained. If the judge rules in favor of the defense, he will have no choice but to dismiss the charges. It looks as though Deemond could be free within the week. Putting investigators back at square one."

"_Sniff sniff", you smell that? Smells like...a sequel! Mmmmm...smells good! Okay so maybe it's not the neatest little bow but that wouldn't be any fun! Hope to see you all again in my next adventure!_


End file.
